


Наследник

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Укол зонтиком [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение истории.<br/>Фик основан на реальных событиях.<br/>Все совпадения с реальными именами и географическими названиями, а так же адресами являются предумышленными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **-1-**

  
Длинная и узкая кухня создавала изрядные проблемы для работы. В ней было не развернуться. Фотограф, как ни старался, всё-таки вляпался бахилами в кровь и наследил у двери. Чтобы зрительно расширить помещение, хозяйка, выбирая цвета, использовала только самые светлые тона – единственным тёмным пятном на кухне сейчас была багровая лужа на полу вокруг её головы. Молоток, которым проломили череп, валялся тут же. Дело не представляло никакой сложности – убийство на почве ревности, совершённое в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Виновного объявили в розыск. Со свидетелем работал детский психолог.  
Двенадцатилетний сын жертвы, когда родители начали страшно кричать друг на друга, со страху заперся в ванне: увы, планировка квартиры не позволяла выбежать и позвать на помощь, миновав кухню. Потом мать вдруг вскрикнула, дверь хлопнула, и стало тихо. Мальчишка вышел из ванной, заглянул на кухню и бросился звонить в полицию. Соседи подтвердили, что муж убитой, Мэтью Дайсон, и раньше, бывало, приходил домой пьяным и устраивал скандалы жене, но до рукоприкладства у них, похоже, не доходило. То есть, следов побоев на лице и руках Кейтлин Дайсон они не замечали.  
Лестрейд прошёлся по квартире, поёжился от царившего везде порядка, заглянул в кладовку между ванной и санузлом – на полке выстроились в ряд моющие и чистящие средства, а в углу притулились разномастные швабры. Дойдя до комнаты Майкла Дайсона, он заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Мальчишка сидел к нему затылком. Коротко подстриженные чёрные волосы, выпирающий над краем мешковатой футболки шейный позвонок. Для двенадцати лет Майкл был высоковат, но худ. Кивнув психологу, Лестрейд вошёл в комнату.  
\- Здравствуй, Майкл. Меня зовут инспектор Лестрейд, - сказал он, протягивая мальчику руку, - сочувствую твоему горю.  
Прежде чем тот поднял голову, Лестрейд заметил, что только стрижка мешает волосам ребенка виться – парикмахер убрал их под самый излом. Потом он увидел знакомые серые глаза с характерным разрезом – и уставился на Майкла, чувствуя себя идиотом.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул мальчишка, шмыгнул и осторожно пожал инспектору руку.  
Лестрейд от растерянности не нашел, что и сказать.  
\- Меня теперь отправят в приют? – спросил Майкл.  
\- У мамы нет никаких родственников?  
Мальчишка пожал плечами.  
\- Обе бабушки давно умерли, к деду я сам не пойду – он меня не любит, больше я ни о ком не знаю.  
Лестрейд смотрел на Майкла и не знал, что делать. Мало ли, кто на кого похож? Вызовет он Шерлока, а потом окажется, что всё это – только его фантазии. Он, конечно, уже привык выглядеть при гении идиотом, но не в такой же ситуации. Бывает, что отцами становятся и в восемнадцать, и даже раньше, но это с трудом вязалось с представлениями инспектора о Шерлоке. А сходство было поразительным.  
\- Мы поищем твоих родственников, - сказал он, прибавив, – Со стороны матери.  
\- Конечно, - подтвердила психолог, - а пока давай соберём твои вещи.  
Так ненавязчиво Лестрейда выпроводили из комнаты. Пока Майкл собирался, тело его матери уже увезли в морг. Грег предусмотрительно закрыл дверь на кухню, когда приехавший за мальчиком соцработник проходил мимо, ведя подопечного за руку. Осталось провести обыск в квартире, если можно так назвать осмотр помещения, где всё разложено по полочкам. Документы, которые частенько у людей распиханы по разным ящикам, оказались собраны в одну папку с молнией. Свидетельства о рождении, о заключении брака (брачного договора не обнаружилось), о крещении ребёнка, дипломы мужа и жены, бумаги на жильё и прочее. Кейтлин в девичестве носила фамилию Хёрст. В папке лежали в том числе и свидетельства о смерти её родителей – собственно, от этих фамилий и предстояло плясать, чтобы найти родных мальчика. Конечно, это работа социальных служб, да и родню со стороны Дайсона со счетов совсем уж сбрасывать не стоило.  
Пока эксперты заканчивали работу, Лестрейд зашёл в комнату Майкла. Очень нетипичная для ребёнка его возраста комната – никакого беспорядка, ни пылинки. Интересно, кто в семье был помешан на чистоте – мать или отец?  
Ещё одно обстоятельство слегка царапало. Грег даже ещё раз прошёлся по квартире, задержавшись в спальне супругов, и снова вернулся в детскую. Да, обстановка тут явно была скромнее. Дайсон зарабатывал более чем неплохо, и причин экономить на ребёнке у него не было, кроме одной – ребёнок, видимо, был нежеланным и нелюбимым. Как рассказывали соседи, Кейтлин раньше работала в частной телекомпании, но последние года три, после повышения мужа, сидела дома.  
Подойдя к столу, Лестрейд включил компьютер. Администратор и два пользователя. Администратор не был защищён паролем, а оба пользователя – да. Лестрейд попробовал варианты с именами, номерами телефонов. У Майкла на стенах даже постеров не было, чтобы использовать название его любимой группы.  
«Ты занят?» - полетело Шерлоку сообщение.  
«Нет. Что нового? Ш.Х.»  
«Можешь взломать мне компьютер?»  
У Шерлока, несомненно, имелись и достоинства. Он не стал намекать на ярдовских программистов и спрашивать, почему понадобился именно он.  
«Адрес. Ш.Х.»  
Лестрейд напечатал адрес и отправил с тайной надеждой, что Шерлок на том конце встревожится или зависнет, но ответ пришёл моментально: «Скоро буду».  
Через пятнадцать минут в комнату заглянула Салли.  
\- Шеф, а Холмс-то нам зачем? – Она теперь заменяла «фрик» фамилией.  
\- Компьютер.  
\- А! Он приехал.  
Шерлок в церемониях не нуждался. Оттеснив Салли в сторону, он влетел в комнату.  
\- Тут же бытовуха, - проворчал он. – Ты мне будешь должен.  
\- Да не вопрос, - ответил Лестрейд, глядя, как пальцы Шерлока летают по клавиатуре. Он выждал несколько минут и спросил: - Имя Кейтлин Хёрст тебе о чем–нибудь говорит?  
Говорило. Пальцы Шерлока достаточно надолго зависли над клавиатурой, прежде чем он продолжил работу, одновременно отвечая Лестрейду.  
\- Допустим.  
\- Так вот её, собственно, и убили. Муж.  
\- Записывай первый пароль. «Regret».  
\- Угу. Так ты знал эту женщину? – спросил Грег, записывая в блокнот такой красноречивый пароль.  
\- Косвенным образом. В браузере только ссылки на всякие женские форумы и блог на гугле. Пароль скорее всего тот же самый. – Он поменял пользователя и стал подбирать пароль к следующему.  
\- Косвенным? – переспросил Лестрейд.  
\- Какого чёрта? – взвился Шерлок. – Если тебе Майкрофт что-то рассказал, то при чём тут я?  
У Грега неприятно засосало под ложечкой.  
\- Майкрофт мне ничего не рассказывал.  
\- Ну, вот и расспроси его! – Шерлок начинал закипать. Ещё и потому, что второй пароль никак не давался.  
\- Неплохо для двенадцатилетнего мальчишки, а? – спросил Грег.  
Шерлок пробуравил его взглядом, но промолчал. Если не мальчишка ставил, значит – его мать, а это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло, да и застрять на мальчишеском пароле – тоже не повод для гордости.  
\- Муж проломил ей голову молотком на кухне. Ребёнок в это время был дома, прятался в ванной, - зачем-то говорил Грег. – Его недавно увезли в приют.  
\- Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?! – окончательно вышел из себя Шерлок, почему–то возвращаясь к данным покойной и без зазрения совести шаря по её блогу. – Поговори с Майкрофтом.  
Они не кричали, а в сердцах шипели друг на друга, памятуя о «Салли – длинные уши».  
\- А при чём тут Майкрофт? Мальчишка на тебя похож! – не выдержал Лестрейд.  
\- Какой мальчишка?  
Инспектору и раньше приходилось видеть растерянного Шерлока, но чтобы глаза забегали – такое случилось впервые.  
\- Всё! Помолчи! – Холмс взмахнул в воздухе растопыренными пятернями. Какое-то время сидел неподвижно в своей любимой позе, сложив ладони вместе, потом пальцы его быстро забегали по клавишам. – Есть. – Энтузиазма в голосе не слышалось. – Чёрт.  
Поднявшись, он полетел, было, к двери, но Грег схватил его за рукав.  
\- Погоди! Какой пароль-то?  
\- «Science of deduction», - бросил Шерлок на ходу. – Поговори с Майкрофтом.  
Лестрейд сел за стол, открыл браузер – у мальчишки стояла Опера, пошарил в закладках, сразу наткнулся на сайт Шерлока. Проверив журнал, убедился, что Майкл там был частым гостем.  
\- «Поговори с Майкрофтом», - пробормотал он себе под нос и послал сообщение: «Ты можешь говорить по телефону?»  
Звонок последовал не сразу, что совершенно не встревожило Лестрейда.  
\- Здравствуй, Грегори, - поздоровался Майкрофт в своей обычной манере. – Если ты хотел поговорить по поводу Кейтлин Хёрст, то я уже в курсе.  
Голос был какой-то неживой, и Грег забеспокоился.  
\- Да, я про неё и хотел сказать… - он запнулся.  
\- Мы вечером всё обсудим, хорошо? Только я задержусь немного. Не волнуйся.  
\- Ладно. Тогда до вечера, - бодрясь, как мог, ответил Лестрейд.  
Он не ждал в конце никакой фразы, вроде «целую» и тому подобное – у них это было не в ходу. И когда он услышал «я тебя люблю», то испугался.  
Домой Лестрейд попал вовремя, даже раньше, чем обычно, – простая бытовуха не отнимала много времени и сил на писанину. Приехал по новому адресу. Консьерж внизу традиционно поедал инспектора глазами, уважая в его лице представителя закона. Будь дом не такой приличный, а район не такой дорогой, консьерж бы, пожалуй, докладывал ему о жильцах.  
Как только Грег вошёл в квартиру, на первом уровне тут же сработали датчики и зажёгся свет. Подумав, он пошёл на кухню – варить себе кофе. Ужасно хотелось курить, но сердце билось слишком уж усердно и, хотя Лестрейд знал, что Майкрофт задержится по поводу этой Кейтлин, он всё-таки, проклиная себя за фобию, опустил жалюзи на окнах. Он только выпил кофе – кусок в горло не лез. Компьютер Майкла остался в опечатанной квартире – Лестрейд подавил в себе гаденькое желание пошарить в файлах покойной. Он надеялся, что Майкрофт ему всё расскажет, хотя кое-что и так начинало вырисовываться.  
Шерлок запаниковал и, конечно, это он сообщил Майкрофту об убийстве. Кейтлин Шерлок знал явно не косвенно, и с ней были связаны какие-то неприятные воспоминания. И пароль у Майкла… Как-то ведь Шерлок связал в голове своё сходство с мальчиком и возможное посещение им сайта «Наука дедукции»? Только вот как? Неоднократное упоминание Майкрофта сначала навело на мысль, что, возможно, у Шерлока были с Кейтлин по молодости какие-то отношения, но старший брат помешал. Кейтлин была старше Шерлока – не жениться же тому в восемнадцать? Но, зная Майкрофта, Грег не мог поверить, чтобы тот грубо вмешался в личную жизнь брата, хотя, если подумать, он мог каким-то образом очернить Кейтлин в глазах Шерлока. Нет, абсурд. А может, их матери девушка категорически не нравилась? Но Дебора в роли злой свекрови тоже представлялась с трудом. Стоило Грегу вообще вспомнить Дебору, как мысленно рядом с ней всплыло лицо Шерлока, а потом и Майкла. И откуда-то из собственных детских воспоминаний пришло: «На кого я похож больше? На тебя или на отца? – Ты похож на дедушку, Грег. Ты просто его копия».  
\- А? – вопросил Лестрейд пространство.  
Оставалось сделать последний вывод, который упрямо втискивался в голову, несмотря на упрямое сопротивление инспектора. Майкрофту тогда было двадцать пять. Он недавно окончил университет и начал ковать карьеру. Выходит, что и для личной жизни время нашлось. Допустим, они с Кейтлин расстались. Всякое бывает. Знал ли Майкрофт о её беременности?  
Устав сидеть за кухонным столом, Лестрейд ушёл наверх – на третий уровень, в спальню. Тут освещение оставили обычным. Включив лампу на тумбочке, Грег разулся и улёгся поверх покрывала, глядя на полукруглый потолок. Внизу, на втором и первом уровне квартиры, залегла темнота. С кровати не было видно гостиной, и тем более холла и кухни с обеденной зоной. Но если внизу зажигался свет, он сразу бил в щель между пролётами лестницы.  
То, что Майкл так увлекался Шерлоком, наводило на размышления. Мальчик мог что-то слышать, мать могла случайно проговориться, или же он сам влез в её файлы. Ему попалась фамилия Холмс, и, конечно, первое, что обнаружилось в поисковике, - ссылка на сайт. Фотографии и даты рождения там не было. Но первое можно было найти в сети – Лестрейду самому она попадалась как-то по случайной ссылке. Обычно фотографии брата Майкрофт отслеживал, и по его распоряжению их методично удаляли. Но что если Майкл видел хоть одну? Что он мог подумать?  
Однако был и другой вариант – Майкл «фанател» просто так. Он нашёл себе героя – отсюда и пароль. На блог Джона Майкл тоже подписался. Вот уж где он мог начитаться вдоволь о подвигах кумира.  
Грегори достал из кармана сотовый. А может, не мучиться и задать Майкрофту один единственный вопрос? Когда телефон пискнул, он от неожиданности уронил его на кровать. Пришло сообщение: «Скоро буду. М»  
\- Господи, - пробормотал Лестрейд, садясь и засовывая ноги в тапочки.  
Взгляд его задержался на фотографиях, висевших на стене. В центре красовалась сделанная после регистрации. Грег её любил и настоял, чтобы она заняла почётное место среди прочих. Майкрофт фыркал и называл стену алтарём. Фото родителей Грега, фото Деборы, они втроём в Брайтоне… А их фото с Майкрофтом вышло таким хорошим ещё и потому, что кадр оказался случайным. Это Дебора настояла, чтобы они снялись вместе. Фотограф прилаживался, а они отвлеклись на Шерлока, который изображал всем видом ангельское терпение, пока мамуля мило беседовала с Джоном. Фотограф не удержался и «поймал кадр», поэтому на снимке они смеялись, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
Кофеварка как раз выплёвывала в чашку последнюю порцию кофе, когда щёлкнул замок. Лестрейд вышел в прихожую и застыл, глядя, как Майкрофт вешает плащ, помещает зонт в стойку. Привычные движения замедлились ровно настолько, чтобы Грег это заметил.  
\- Устал? – он подошёл ближе.  
\- Да, - ответил Майкрофт. Не то что губы его были плотно сомкнуты, а даже челюсти сжаты.  
Послав мысленно всех Кейтлин, существующих в природе, куда подальше, Грег обнял Майкрофта и слегка похлопал по спине.  
\- Свари и мне кофе, пожалуйста, - попросил тот. – Есть я не буду. А ты поешь.  
\- Что-то меня тоже не тянет.  
\- Я переоденусь и спущусь, - сказал Майкрофт, тихо кашлянув.  
Задерживаться наверху он не стал, спустился довольно быстро. Грег как раз поставил на стол обе чашки и сливки. Если Майкрофт позволял себе кофе, то обычно его разбавлял. Он сел за стол и опять кашлянул.  
\- Ты случайно не курил? – спросил Лестрейд.  
\- Курил, - ответил Майкрофт, уставившись на чашку.  
Вздохнув, Лестрейд полез в бар за коньяком.  
\- Плеснёшь?  
\- Так налей. И лучше виски.  
\- Ладно. – Грег достал другую бутылку и два стакана. Какой тут к дьяволу лёд?  
Они сели и выпили, и ещё раз выпили – оба на голодный желудок. Кофе уже остыл – оба смотрели на чашки с ненавистью. Ругнувшись, Грег взял их и отнёс к мойке, вылил кофе, сполоснул. За спиной щёлкнула зажигалка, запахло дымом.  
\- Это мой сын, - сказал Майкрофт, снова закашлявшись.  
  
 **\- 2 -**

  
Грег поздравил себя с тем, что не грохнул чашку о край раковины.  
\- Дай, - он подошёл к Майкрофту и протянул руку. – Зажигалку дай. – Вытянув из почти пустой пачки сигарету, прикурил, про себя отметив, сколько их уже изничтожено. Будешь тут кашлять, пожалуй. – Ты знал?  
\- Нет. Не нервничай, пожалуйста. Я не знал.  
\- Я просто нервничаю. Понимаешь? Просто! Неважно, что там у тебя в молодости было! – Лестрейд всё же взял себя в руки и сел. – Любили, потом поссорились и разбежались? А она не сказала?  
\- Мы собирались пожениться.  
Что ж, Лестрейд сам оттрубил семь лет.  
\- Семейное сходство тебя убедило? Шерлок рассказал?  
\- Я видел мальчика, - выдавил Майкрофт и опять закашлялся.  
\- Оперативно.  
\- Прошу тебя…  
\- Ладно, извини. Я, в общем, догадался, что Майкл похож на Дебору, а не на Шерлока. И почему всё вдруг расстроилось?  
\- Шерлок.  
\- Классический ответ. А конкретнее? Он был настолько против твоего брака? Что, правда? Не хрена себе! «Женишься – пойду и сброшусь с Лондонского моста».  
\- Он пропал. Я нашёл его через три дня в больнице. Это чудо, что он вообще там оказался. Его вынесли и положили на скамейке в сквере, но, слава богу, вызвали скорую.  
\- Наркотики, что ли? – догадался Лестрейд.  
\- Да. Он перебрал. – Майкрофт взял очередную сигарету, и пока подносил зажигалку, та плясала у него в губах. – Он раньше никогда… а тут… Я сказал Кейтлин, что свадьбу придётся отложить. Она согласилась, а потом уехала, ничего не сказав. Спасибо, что хотя бы уведомила о замужестве через две недели. Этого Дайсона я знал раньше. Он маячил постоянно на горизонте. У меня о нём успело сложиться вполне определённое мнение, поэтому узнав о свадьбе, я никогда не интересовался, как там у Кейтлин с семейной жизнью.  
\- Проблемы Шерлока с наркотиками на этом ведь не закончились?  
\- Да, ты же знаешь.  
\- Знаю. Слушай, я никогда не думал, что он до такой степени на тебе зациклен. – Грег отобрал у Майкрофта сигарету и затушил в пепельнице. – Хватит уже. Заварю-ка я чаю, пожалуй.  
\- Назови, как хочешь, - отозвался тот. - Пусть зациклен. Был зациклен. Наверное, я в этом виноват.  
\- Скажи ещё! – буркнул Лестрейд.  
\- Скажу. Мне нравилось его обожание, когда он был маленьким. Мне нравилось, что он смотрит мне в рот. Понимаешь?  
\- Но вообще-то ты тоже был ребёнком, а потом подростком. И у вас не было отца. Если ты считаешь себя неправым, то Шерлок неправ ничуть не меньше. В восемнадцать пора уже соображать, что делаешь. Он хоть бы мать пожалел.  
Грег посмотрел на Майкрофта и подумал: слава богу, что у Деборы не было никаких эмоциональных заскоков. Их обоих Майкрофт бы не потянул. Грег подошёл к нему и обнял, ткнувшись губами в макушку. Щёлкнул чайник.  
\- Не возись с ним, - сказал Майкрофт. – Давай ляжем. У меня сил уже нет никаких.  
\- Давай ляжем, - согласился Лестрейд.  
Лечь – не значить уснуть. Свет в спальне они пока гасить не стали.  
\- Что ты будешь делать теперь? – Грег посмотрел на затылок Майкрофта.  
\- На завтра я взял выходной.  
\- Вот и правильно.  
\- Я говорил с администрацией приюта. Завтра с утра у Майкла возьмут кровь для анализа.  
\- Хочешь сделать тест на отцовство? – спросил Лестрейд.  
\- Да. Не потому, что я сомневаюсь. Нужны документы.  
\- Значит, сделаешь.  
Майкрофт наконец развернулся к нему лицом.  
\- И не смотри на меня так, - сказал Грег. – Я другого не ожидал. Ну, что ты, успокойся. Иди ко мне. – Поцеловав, он обнял Майкрофта и больше уже не отпускал от себя. – И всё-таки я не совсем понял, как же так вышло? С твоих слов кажется, что она поступила, как последняя дурочка.  
\- Свадьбу назначили на третье августа. Накануне мы с Кейтлин были вместе, а потом она поехала на девичник, - начал Майкрофт.  
\- А у тебя мальчишник был? – усмехнулся Лестрейд.  
\- Нет. Да у меня и друзей таких не имелось, и я никогда не был любителем клубов. Я вернулся к себе на квартиру, а ближе к полуночи позвонила мама и сказала, что Шерлок не вернулся домой. Я поехал к ней. Мы прождали его всю ночь, но без толку. Его телефон молчал. Мы обзвонили тех немногочисленных приятелей, о которых знали. Утром он не приехал. Близилось время ехать на церемонию, но нам с мамой уже было не до того. Я позвонил Кейтлин где-то часа за полтора до назначенного времени и сказал, что не смогу приехать.  
\- И она не возражала?  
\- Возражала, конечно. Говорила, что Шерлок может приехать в церковь, а что телефон молчит – чего не бывает?  
\- Но ты не поехал.  
\- Нет, - Майкрофт мотнул головой. – Как я мог поехать? Мать в слезах. И раньше такого с Шерлоком не случалось, чтобы он вдруг исчез и не предупредил. Мы обратились в полицию. Правда, я предварительно позвонил моему тогдашнему шефу, он поднял свои связи и надавил на кое-какие рычаги, чтобы у нас приняли заявление. Когда и при каких обстоятельствах мы нашли Шерлока, я уже говорил. Мы поехали в госпиталь, провели там ночь. Наутро я отправил маму домой отдыхать, а сам остался… и позвонил Кейтлин.  
\- Она приехала? – спросил Грег, поглаживая Майкрофта по плечу.  
\- Приехала. Я объяснил ей ситуацию, сказал, что лечение Шерлока займёт некоторое время, и реабилитация тоже…  
\- Но она не могла не спросить о твоих дальнейших планах?  
\- Да. Я видел, что она злится на Шерлока, но мы разговаривали вполне спокойно. Я сказал, что свадьбу придётся отложить на неопределённый срок, и я не могу сказать, сколько пройдёт времени. Она предложила, когда с Шерлоком всё наладится, просто зарегистрировать брак и не устраивать никаких церемоний.  
\- Вполне разумно. А ты?  
\- Я сказал, что мы потом это обсудим, что сейчас я не могу об этом думать.  
Лестрейд хмыкнул.  
\- Я не великий знаток женщин, - сказал он, - но, мне кажется, что многие из них восприняли бы это, как полный разрыв.  
\- Наверное, она так и подумала.  
\- Понятно. Она обиделась, а тут подвернулся этот Дайсон. – Лестрейд уже и сам мог закончить историю. - Возможно, она даже выпила при встрече с ним, а там и постель. А когда у неё случилась задержка, то она запаниковала. С этой беременностью, конечно, полная путаница, но если она высчитывала дни, то могла и сомневаться, когда произошло зачатие. Ребекка обычно высчитывала, но у неё организм работал, как часы. А потом мы вроде как озаботились, ан нет… Увы. И это оказалась моя вина.  
\- А я думал, она не хотела детей, - Майкрофт поднял голову и посмотрел на Грега.  
\- Нет, она как раз хотела ребёнка.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я тоже хотел.  
\- И почему вы не усыновили?  
Грег вздохнул.  
\- У Ребекки были предубеждения по поводу чужих детей. И тёща ей начала внушать мысль, что проще разойтись со мной, найти себе другого мужчину и родить самой.  
\- Однако… Ты мне раньше не рассказывал.  
\- Ты мне тоже не рассказывал, что в молодости чуть не женился.  
В другое время они бы рассмеялись, а сейчас просто улыбнулись.  
\- Ты с мальчиком говорил? – спросил Грег.  
\- Нет. Я присутствовал при его разговоре с работником приюта. Убедил, что это необходимо.  
\- Убеждать ты умеешь, это точно. Каковы впечатления?  
\- Повадки наши. Умный.  
\- Так есть в кого!  
\- Особенно в папу, да, - усмехнулся Майкрофт. – Он скрытный, тщательно выбирает слова – не по возрасту осторожен. Но я думаю, это последствия жизни с Дайсоном. Особенно если тот периодически выпивал и скандалил. Майкла расспрашивали об учёбе, о любимых предметах. Ему нравятся языки. Он учит французский, представляешь? Наш мальчик. Любит информатику – записался на курс раньше положенного.  
\- А химия?  
\- Увы, - ответил Майкрофт со смешком.  
\- Ничего, вот познакомится с дядюшкой…  
\- Ох. Математику он не очень любит, хотя знает. Но вообще он гуманитарий по складу. Он в сети в основном читал.  
\- Любит учиться – это хорошо, не лоботряс. Он тебе понравился? Сам по себе?  
\- Не знаю, - честно признался Майкрофт. – Я боюсь.  
\- Чего бояться-то после Шерлока? Ты же его воспитывал…  
\- Довоспитывался…  
\- Брось. Шерлок всё-таки был вундеркинд, а Майкл, судя по всему, нормальный… то есть обычный ребёнок, просто умный и старательный.  
\- Шерлок при всей своей невозможности никогда не был скрытен, скорее даже слишком откровенен. А Майкл скрытен. И кроме того, ты понял, что он считает своим отцом Шерлока? Он выдумал себе такую историю – почти попал в цель, но сравни меня и Шерлока. Майкл будет разочарован.  
\- Вовсе не обязательно. Он получит всё семейство Холмсов разом. Ещё и дядю-полицейского в придачу. Главное, чтобы его не шокировала наша семейная жизнь.  
\- Дядю-доктора и второго папу-полицейского, - поправил Майкрофт.  
\- Дядя Джон вызовется быть дядей добровольно, чувствую. Но я согласен быть только буквой перед твоей фамилией. Майкл Л. Холмс – звучит неплохо. Я буду странной, загадочной литерой «Л».  
Про себя Грег подумал: «Наконец-то среди Холмсов появится кто-то с нормальным человеческим именем».  
\- И не расстраивайся раньше времени, - продолжил он. – Мы тебе устроим роскошную рекламную акцию. И про бабушку не забудь. Вот уж кто будет рад. Держи меня завтра в курсе – мне ещё Дайсона ловить.  
\- Чтоб ему провалиться, - буркнул Майкрофт. - Но лучше иметь его в натуральном виде – так спокойнее.  
\- Мы выяснили, что он успел снять наличность с двух кредиток, прежде чем его счёт заблокировали. И теперь деньги у него есть. По телеканалам пустили объявление с его физиономией. Его поймают, это только вопрос времени. Он уехал на своей машине, но бросил её. Судя по тому, где именно, он рвётся из Лондона. Взял напрокат другую, но к концу дня, когда я уходил, номера уже были нам известны.  
\- Может, мне своих подключить? – спросил Майкрофт слегка нараспев и улыбнулся очень знакомо.  
\- У тебя и так хватит дел. Уж Дайсона мы как-нибудь поймаем.  
\- Да я не сомневаюсь в вашей компетентности, инспектор.  
\- Вот и не сомневайтесь, сэр. И вообще – нельзя использовать служебное положение в личных целях.  
Майкрофт хмыкнул.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- У нас с тобой не поймёшь: то ли служебное положение регулярно в личных целях используем, то ли наоборот. Ты есть не хочешь? Я что-то жутко проголодался. Конечно, на ночь…  
\- Пошли, сжуём по сэндвичу. Аппетит появился, потому что мы немного успокоились.  
Вылезли из кровати, спустились на кухню. Когда они только въехали в эту квартиру, Лестрейд шутил, что любимый враг Майкрофта, холодильник, находится так далеко от спальни, что до него лень будет добираться, да и вся эта иллюминация выдаст с головой.  
\- Ты ездил на Бейкер-стрит? – спросил Лестрейд, сооружая два бутерброда и наливая кипяток в чашки, куда без лишних заморочек поместил по пакетику с чаем.  
\- Нет, я подхватил Шерлока по дороге от дома Кейтлин. Он позвонил мне сразу, как только вышел оттуда.  
Лестрейд подумал, что Шерлок не только не забыл ту историю, но и, возможно, чувствует себя виноватым до сих пор.  
\- Как я понял, он влез в блог Кейтлин, и там нашёл фамилию Холмс? – Майкрофт кивнул. – Мальчик, видимо, тоже там побывал?  
\- Вполне возможно.  
\- Вы хоть не ругались, как обычно? – Грег сел за стол.  
\- Нет, Шерлок вёл себя на редкость мирно, - ответил Майкрофт, набрасываясь на сэндвич. – Я не удивлюсь, если завтра к тебе нагрянет Джон, если он, конечно, уже в курсе.  
\- А ты матери звонил? – Судя по выражению лица, не звонил. – Почему?  
\- Я завтра позвоню. Шерлок уж точно не станет.  
\- Давно хотел спросить: почему он держит с матерью такую дистанцию? Мне не показалось, что она любит его меньше, чем тебя.  
\- Шерлок перед ней виноват. Когда он лечился в последний раз, то вёл себя с ней не лучшим образом. – Стащив щипчиками два кусочка сахара, Майкрофт задумчиво размешивал их в чашке.  
\- Но он себя не контролировал, и Дебора это понимает. И уж, наверное, сказала ему об этом.  
\- Конечно. Только попробуй убедить в чём-то Шерлока. Маме вовсе не нужны его извинения. Но он же вбил себе в голову, что это необходимо, а ему легче выкинуть свои реактивы, чем извиниться. Правда, доля моей вины тут тоже есть. Я слишком на него давил в том, что касается общения с мамой.  
\- Если ты для него заклятый враг, не значит ли, что это ты его в клинику поместил? – спросил Грег.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
\- Кажется, у кого-то из нас сообщение пришло, - сказал он. – Идём?  
\- Конечно, - согласился Лестрейд, думая, что братья Холмс – тема неисчерпаемая, полная загадок, и если уж рассуждать о них, то не обойтись без риторических восклицаний, главное из которых – «Доколе?»  
Как оказалось, сообщение пришло Майкрофту.  
\- Ты только посмотри, - он протянул Грегу телефон.  
« У тебя всё в порядке? Ш.»  
\- Надо же. Волнуется. Эй, не надо такое ему отсылать, ты что? – возразил он, когда увидел, что Майкрофт печатает «а ты сомневался?». – Он же правда волнуется. Ответь по-человечески. Хватит вам уже.  
«У меня всё в порядке. Не волнуйся», - покладисто набрал сообщение Майкрофт.  
Они уже засыпали, когда телефон запищал опять.  
\- Ну, что там ещё? – промычал Майкрофт, нашаривая телефон. – Господи, как же долго он думал…  
Приподнявшись, Грег посмотрел через его плечо. На экране светилось: «Хорошо. Спокойной ночи. Ш.» Довольно хмыкнув, Грег потянулся, зевнул и, придвинувшись к Майкрофту поближе, положил голову на его подушку.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**-1-**

  
Майкрофта отвели в комнату, где обычно знакомились дети из приюта и потенциальные усыновители. Директором тут была дама неопределённого возраста, незамужняя, одинокая, но энтузиастка. К таким заведениям вообще трудно применить эпитет «процветающие», но, кажется, директриса выискивала частные пожертвования довольно успешно.  
Майкрофт ждал, опираясь на ручку зонта и положив на скрещенные ладони подбородок. На всякий случай, не полагаясь на экспертизу, он ещё вчера сделал несколько звонков, заручившись поддержкой юристов и медиков. С утра он сдал кровь из вены, и работники лаборатории побывали в приюте и взяли кровь у Майкла.  
За дверью послышались шаги, и Майкрофт встал.  
\- Проходи, Майкл, - одна из сотрудниц пропустила мальчика вперёд. – Я вас оставлю, общайтесь.  
Майкл удивлённо посмотрел ей вслед. Потом повернулся к Майкрофту и окинул его немного оценивающим взглядом. Глаза у мальчика были красными – или плохо спал, или плакал.  
\- Здравствуйте, сэр, - поздоровался он. – Я вас вчера уже видел, но вы не сказали, как вас зовут.  
\- Здравствуй, Майкл. – Язык от волнения еле ворочался. – Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс.  
Мальчик, пожимая протянутую руку, уставился на него так, как будто увидел живую знаменитость.  
\- Вы Большой Брат? – воскликнул он с азартом. – Вас же так доктор Уотсон называет в своём блоге. Вы же читали?  
\- Иногда… почитываю, - выдавил Майкрофт. – Да, ты не ошибся. Я старший брат Шерлока Холмса.  
\- Вау!  
«Вау… - повторил про себя Майкрофт – О, Господи!»  
\- Ну, точно! И зонт при вас! – улыбнулся Майкл.  
Он так смотрел, словно вот сейчас должно было свершиться чудо. Ангел с неба спустится, на худой конец появится живой Санта.  
\- Куда же я без зонта? – усмехнулся Майкрофт. – Имидж обязывает.  
Он заметил, что левая ладонь мальчика машинально потянулась к сгибу правой руки, и его прошиб озноб. Шерлока надо было посылать вперёд. Хотя нет, Джона. Или Грега.  
\- И вы приехали с той красивой помощницей, которая всегда печатает сообщения на ай-фоне?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Я приехал один.  
\- А я вчера и не понял, что это не просто инспектор со мной разговаривал, - доверительно сообщил Майкл. – Это его доктор Уотсон называет «наш общий друг из Скотланд-Ярда»?  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
\- Но давай сядем. У нас будет долгий разговор.  
Майкл сел напротив него. Энтузиазма у него немного поубавилось. Мальчик явно умел строить умозаключения. Но храбрости ему было не занимать.  
\- Ваш брат знал мою маму? – спросил он напрямик.  
\- Знал, - честно ответил Майкрофт. – И это вполне объяснимо, потому что когда-то мы с твоей мамой собирались пожениться.  
«Санты не существует и ангелов тоже», - говорили глаза Майкла.  
\- Ты ошибся, но не намного. Шерлок – твой дядя.  
\- Вы думаете, что вы мой отец, сэр? – Интонация вышла потрясающая. «Да вы больны, пожалуй, мистер».  
\- У меня есть основания так думать, раз ты похож на дядю и бабушку. На бабушку даже больше.  
\- Мне поэтому взяли кровь сегодня?  
\- Да, и я тоже её сдал.  
\- Не уверены? – усмехнулся Майкл.  
\- Уверен, - твёрдо ответил Майкрофт. – Но документы необходимы – для суда. Ты уже большой мальчик, Майкл, и без твоего согласия даже суд не сможет сделать так, чтобы ты жил со мной. И когда дело дойдёт до суда, я прошу тебя дать такое согласие.  
\- Зачем? – пожал плечами Майкл.  
\- Для меня это очень важно. И для меня, и для Шерлока тоже, и для нашей матери. Мы очень рады, что ты есть.  
Рот Майкла скривился, и он заревел. Он ещё был не в том возрасте, когда мальчишки стесняются плакать, и делал это с душой, размазывая по щекам слёзы и громко шмыгая. Справившись с приступом паники, Майкрофт передвинул свой стул, сел рядом с Майклом и решительно обнял его за худые плечи, собрав всю волю в кулак. Он совершенно не мог выносить чужих слёз.  
\- Не надо, не плачь, - пробормотал он, доставая из кармана платок и протягивая мальчику.  
Майкл взял платок, громко высморкался, покосился на Майкрофта и сунул платок в карман.  
Майкрофт погладил его по спине – через рубашку можно было пересчитать ладонью все позвонки – и убрал руку.  
\- Вы не знали обо мне? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Не знал, - ответил Майкрофт.  
\- Но я не понимаю. Получается, что вы с моей мамой поссорились, и она сразу вышла за… за него? И она вам не сказала, что у неё будет ребёнок, да? Почему она так сделала? Вы поссорились?  
\- Можно это и так называть. Но скорее мы не поняли друг друга. Понимаешь, накануне нашей свадьбы с Шерлоком случилось несчастье, и он попал в больницу. Свадьбу пришлось отменить, а потом, наверное, оба мы думали о своём. Кейтлин знала твоего отчима раньше, он ухаживал за ней. – Майкрофт сидел чуть сгорбившись и вертел в ладонях ручку зонта.  
\- Но она собиралась выйти за вас? А почему вышла за него? – продолжал допытываться Майкл.  
\- Так тоже бывает. Она обиделась на меня.  
\- За что?  
\- Она подумала, что я хочу её бросить.  
\- А вы не хотели?  
Положа руку на сердце, Майкрофт не смог бы ответить однозначно утвердительно на этот вопрос.  
\- Мне нужно было какое-то время, чтобы быть уверенным, что с братом всё в порядке. Видишь ли, когда наш отец нас бросил, Шерлок был совсем маленький, а я старше его на целых семь лет. Я всегда чувствовал ответственность за него.  
\- А если бы вы тогда знали, что у вас с моей мамой будет ребёнок, вы бы тоже всё отменили или женились? – спросил Майкл.  
Майкрофт попытался представить себе такую ситуацию. Если бы Кейтлин забеременела раньше, и они назначали свадьбу, уже зная об этом? И как бы Шерлок повёл себя в такой ситуации – стало бы только хуже или всё-таки он проявил бы хоть какой-то здравый смысл? Он поймал внимательный взгляд Майкла и понял, что затянул паузу.  
\- Женился бы, конечно, - ответил он, чувствуя, что этот раунд он проиграл.  
\- И вы хотите, чтобы я жил с вами?  
\- Да.  
Хотя Майкл смотрел на него снизу вверх, ощущение возникало, что наоборот.  
\- И я вам не помешаю?  
\- Нет.  
Тут мальчик как-то странно хмыкнул.  
\- О чём ты? – спросил Майкрофт.  
\- Вы хотя бы не врёте. Я думал, вы скажете: «Как ты можешь мне помешать?» А вашей жене? У вас кольцо на пальце.  
\- У меня нет жены.  
\- А это?  
\- У меня супруг.  
Глаза у Майкла стали, как два коллекционных соверена.  
\- Вы гей?  
\- Логично. – Это ещё было не самое страшное, что мог спросить Майкл.  
\- Ладно. А ваш супруг не против?  
\- Он целиком и полностью «за». Да ты с ним знаком. Это инспектор Лестрейд.  
\- Ничего себе…  
\- Майкл, я понимаю, что тебе надо подумать…  
\- Вы хотите знать, что я думаю, мистер Холмс? – Обращение неприятно задело. – Я знаю, что геи иногда женятся – читал. Особенно по ошибке в молодости, например. И детей им разрешается усыновлять, или они делают, как Элтон Джон. А тут и делать ничего не надо. Я вроде как уже готовый. И я понимаю, почему ваша мама будет рада…  
\- Ты неправ, - перебил мальчика Майкрофт. – Точнее, ты не совсем прав. Ты говоришь о внешнем, об обстоятельствах, но не берёшь в расчёт чувства. Радость может иметь под собой практическую основу. Но это не тот случай.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет, - твёрдо ответил Майкрофт. - Если бы я не помнил о твоей матери, если бы полностью вычеркнул её из памяти, я бы вряд ли обрадовался тому обстоятельству, что у меня есть сын.  
\- А почему вы не пытались узнать, как она живёт? – спросил Майкл, с подозрением глядя на Холмса.  
\- Потому что я был идиотом, - ответил Майкрофт мрачно. - Я не думал о том, что твоя мать может понимать ситуацию как-то иначе. Мне казалось, что я понятно объяснил ей обстоятельства. И когда она скоропалительно вышла замуж за твоего отчима, то уязвила мою гордость.  
\- Значит, вы вспоминали о ней не очень хорошо. И нечего тогда радоваться.  
\- Ты не понял. Сейчас попробую тебе объяснить, - начал Майкрофт, но тут зазвонил сотовый и, посмотрев на экран, он ответил. – Да, Грегори. – «Ты можешь говорить?» - Могу. – «Дайсон явился с повинной, правда после того, как испугался, что его сдадут. Сейчас сидит и устраивает спектакль. Жалуется, как он любил жену, а она его обманула. Зато понятна причина, почему он так вышел из себя. Она сказала, что подаёт на развод». – Понятно. – «Ты Майкла видел?». – Я, собственно, и сейчас… - «Плохо дело?». – Да. – «Ничего, такие вещи сразу не улаживаются. Ты только не переживай. Всё наладится. Я постараюсь вырваться пораньше. Давай, держись там».  
\- У вас дела? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Это звонил инспектор Лестрейд. Твой отчим арестован.  
Мальчик только кивнул с выражением почти мстительного удовлетворения на лице.  
\- Вы хотели объяснить, - напомнил он.  
\- Попытаюсь, но такие вещи сложно анализировать. У каждого есть какой-то предел. Одни не терпят лжи, другие – грубости. Для меня такой предел - разочарование в человеке. Но я привык держать всё под контролем, привык, что я не ошибаюсь в людях. Когда Кейтлин вышла за Дайсона, я был разочарован. То, что я любил её, я стал воспринимать, как минус себе. – «Что я несу?» - подумал он. – Я стал опасаться серьёзных отношений, решив, что это мне недоступно – не важно, в данном случае, с кем – с женщиной или с мужчиной.  
Понимал Майкл или нет, но слушал внимательно.  
\- Однако когда я узнал, что у меня есть сын, я понял, что она просто запуталась, испугалась. Тогда именно я должен был повести себя иначе. Майкл, я, возможно, человек далеко не идеальный, но умею признавать свои ошибки. И Кейтлин опять стала для меня прежней. – Он посмотрел на насупленного Майкла. – Ты хоть что-нибудь понял?  
\- Не знаю, - признался мальчик. – Но я подумаю.  
\- Хорошо. Не хочешь прогуляться? Я договорился заранее – тебя отпустят.  
\- Хочу, - обрадовался Майкл. – А куда?  
\- Куда ты хочешь? – Майкрофт был практически уверен в ответе.  
\- А можно на Бейкер-стрит? – спросил Майкл и прибавил. – Я хочу познакомиться с доктором Уотсоном.  
\- Конечно. Но я сначала узнаю, дома ли он. Я не знаю его расписания, - соврал Майкрофт, просто желая предупредить Шерлока и Джона о своём приезде и взять короткую передышку. Даже в самых критических ситуациях, связанных с братом, он не чувствовал такого бессилия. Конечно, он не рассчитывал, что ребенок сразу кинется ему на шею, и с мальчиком как раз всё было в порядке. А вот он сам, кажется, успел многое испортить за такой короткий разговор.  
Потом он ждал в коридоре, пока Майкл наденет куртку. Когда они спускались по лестнице к выходу, мальчик, держась за перила, перемахивал через три ступеньки. Он вновь оживился, и Майкрофт почувствовал укол ревности.  
Хотя бы до ворот Майкл не бежал, а шёл рядом, и Майкрофт затылком чувствовал, что на них смотрят из окон. Его шофёр стоял у машины и курил. Увидев шефа, он выбросил окурок и распахнул дверцу.  
\- Хм, - Майкл покосился на отца, тот кивнул, и мальчик первым полез в салон.  
\- Бейкер-стрит, Хью, - сказал Майкрофт, когда они уселись.  
\- Да, сэр, - ответил тот, и автомобиль тронулся.  
\- Это ваша? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Нет, служебная.  
\- А где вы работаете?  
\- В правительстве, - ответил Майкрофт уклончиво.  
Майкл не стал приставать с расспросами. Он то принимался крутить головой, разглядывая салон, то смотрел в окно и всем своим видом демонстрировал нетерпение.  
Дверь им открыла миссис Хадсон.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс! – Майкрофт подумал, что из посторонних людей, пожалуй, только домовладелица Шерлока встречает его радостной улыбкой. – Привет, милый! – обратилась она к мальчику. – Как тебя зовут?  
\- Майкл. А вы – миссис Хадсон? – Он наконец-то улыбнулся по-настоящему открыто. Шерлок никогда так не улыбался в детстве.  
\- Правильно. Заходите, заходите, вас уже ждут.  
Она помогла Майклу повесить куртку на вешалку, проводила их наверх, и тут мальчик запаниковал, нерешительно заглядывая в открытую дверь. Майкрофт увидел знакомый беспорядок, который лишь слегка разгребли от центра комнаты к краям. Ну, хотя бы кресла, диван и столик были свободны.  
\- Что же ты? Заходи, знакомься, - Майкрофт тронул сына за плечо. – Мой брат – Шерлок. Доктор Уотсон, - представил он мужчин, которые смотрели на них. – Это Майкл.  
Молчание нарушил Джон.  
\- Привет, Майкл, - он широко улыбнулся и протянул мальчику руку. – Давай без всяких докторов? Называй меня просто Джон. И не стой в дверях – проходи.  
Майкрофт не без иронии отметил удивлённый и несколько растерянный взгляд сына, с которым тот рассматривал здешний хаос. Этот беспорядок даже слегка отвлёк его от кумира, который смотрел на мальчика с абсолютно идентичным выражением на лице.  
\- До чего же они похожи, - шепнул Майкрофту Джон, трогая его за локоть и мягко направляя в сторону кресла. – Присядьте, на вас лица нет. Выпьете что-нибудь?  
\- Воды разве что, - ответил Майкрофт, садясь в кресло. Зонт он оставил на вешалке, и ему нечем стало занять руки. Голоса Шерлока и Майкла долетали словно издалека. Они успели, обменяться рукопожатием, приветствиями – и внезапно оба замолчали.  
\- Хочешь чаю, Майкл? – спросил Уотсон.  
Майкрофт машинально оглянулся в сторону кухни. Хотя бы химических приборов на столе там не было. Кухню, кажется, доктор успел очистить перед прибытием гостей.  
\- Хочу, - ответил мальчик, и добавил, - Джон.  
Ангелы, родившиеся от царившего в комнате молчания, уже стаями реяли под потолком. Покрутившись немного между Шерлоком, столом и креслом, где сидел Майкрофт, Майкл проскользнул за Уотсоном на кухню.  
\- Хочешь помочь? Давай, - донёсся весёлый голос доктора.  
«Мне бы такой оптимизм», - подумал Майкрофт и посмотрел на брата. Он впервые не мог расшифровать выражение глаз Шерлока. Обида – не обида? Растерянность?  
Майкрофт слушал в пол-уха разговор Джона и Майкла – простая болтовня, которая и была нужна мальчику, чтобы он расслабился и почувствовал себя своим, и к которой он сам был совершенно не способен, и смотрел на брата. Любой, кто знал Майкрофта и был расположен к нему, сказал бы, что он напрасно тревожится, что никто ничем не останется обделён, что впереди вовсе не чёрная полоса, а совсем наоборот. Но сейчас некому было это сказать, и Майкрофту начинало казаться, что жизнь где-то дала сбой. Он подумал, что если уж кому из троих и подошла бы лучше всего роль отца, так это Джону Уотсону. Что перед ним сидит его брат, которого он никогда не переставал любить, но как-то умудрился испортить с ним отношения. И тут его сын, которому нужна отцовская любовь, а сможет ли он её дать?  
\- Я сожалею, - тихо произнёс вдруг Шерлок по-французски.  
Майкрофт не успел ответить – в комнату вошли Джон с Майклом. Мальчику доверили корзинку с печеньем, Джон принес четыре чашки. Себе он поставил стул поближе к Шерлоку, а для Майкла подкатил компьютерное кресло, и мальчику пришлось сесть рядом с отцом.  
Говорили исключительно на нейтральные темы – всё больше расспрашивали мальчика, что он любит, чем увлекается – Джон расспрашивал, а Шерлок изредка вставлял реплики. Потом Майкл немного расхрабрился, стал приставать к Шерлоку с вопросами о дедукции – а можно ли этому научиться? Майкрофт подумал, что он что-то совсем замолчал, и начал рассказывать, как в своё время тренировал наблюдательность брата. Шерлок неожиданно поддержал его, и они вместе пустились в воспоминания.  
\- А тебе не было скучно в школе? – неожиданно спросил Майкл у дяди.  
\- Скучновато, - кивнул Шерлок. - Я обычно успевал сделать все уроки уже там, а дома читал что-то для себя.  
\- О! Я тоже так делаю! – глаза у мальчика загорелись.  
\- Ты обычно читал у меня в комнате, пока я делал свои уроки, - усмехнулся Майкрофт.  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, но улыбнулся.  
\- А вы не сердились, мистер Холмс? – спросил Майкл у отца.  
\- Майкрофт, - сказал Шерлок.  
\- Что? – Майкл непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
\- Майкрофт – имя.  
\- Шерлок, не надо, - вмешался Джон.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Майкл. Он явно начал анализировать отношения взрослых. – Можно – «Майкрофт»?  
\- Называй, как тебе удобнее. Нет, я не сердился. Мне это было приятно.  
\- Ты приедешь завтра?  
\- Ближе к вечеру, - сказал Майкрофт. - Мне нужно кое-что сделать, если я хочу выкроить себе несколько свободных дней.  
\- Хочешь, я приеду к тебе с утра? – неожиданно предложил Шерлок.  
\- Хочу, - довольно улыбнулся Майкл.  
\- Да, парни, с вами не соскучишься, - усмехнулся Джон, ставя пустые чашки на поднос.  
\- Почему не соскучишься? – спросил Майкл, азартно захрустев печеньем.  
\- Они уже скрестили мечи, - Джон подмигнул. – А ты будешь им помахивать платочком вместо прекрасной дамы.  
\- Да? Круто. А можно мне ещё чаю?  
Шерлок покатился со смеху.  
\- У нас уже время поджимает, извини, - сказал Майкрофт. – Пока что тебя со мной отпустили под расписку и до определённого часа.  
\- Ну вот, - скуксился Майкл.  
\- Зато у тебя завтра двое гостей, - сказал Джон. – И вообще всякие ограничения – это же временно. – Он потрепал мальчика по плечу.  
Уже в машине Майкл спросил:  
\- Ты завтра приедешь один или с инспектором?  
\- Хочешь с ним заново познакомиться?  
\- Конечно, хочу.  
\- Он будет очень рад, - сказал Майкрофт, чувствуя, что настроение сына заметно улучшилось, несмотря на воспитательные поползновения Шерлока.  
Отвезя мальчика в приют и вернувшись домой, Майкрофт переоделся, разложил непомерный диван в гостиной, сунул в плеер первый попавшийся диск с видами природы и классической музыкой и, закутавшись в плед, свернулся в углу дивана калачиком. Где-то на половине диска он сполз пониже, уткнулся носом в спинку и заснул под «Итальянскую симфонию» Мендельсона. Громогласные фанфары Девятой симфонии под виды заснеженных Альп выдрали его из дремоты. Он недовольно рыкнул и выключил плеер, но вновь уснуть не получалось. Если уж совсем дошёл до ручки, остаётся одно средство. Майкрофт позвонил матери, получил нагоняй за то, что ждал целые сутки, чтобы сообщить новости. Только подробно пересказав ей последние события, он как-то разгрузил голову. Потом он сделал ещё один звонок.  
Когда Грег вернулся со службы, Майкрофт тихо похрапывал и даже не слышал, как щёлкал замок. Только свет в гостиной разбудил его. Он поморщился и приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Что, международные переговоры – это детский сад? – улыбнулся Лестрейд и прилёг рядом. Они поцеловались. – Ну, ничего, всё наладится.  
\- Я заказал нам ужин, скоро привезут.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты весь день питался святым духом.  
\- Практически, если не считать чашки чая на Бейкер-стрит.  
\- Да ты что? – усмехнулся Грег. – С тебя подробный отчёт.  
Изменив своим правилам, Майкрофт уже почти спокойно рассказал за ужином о разговоре с Майклом, о знакомстве сына с его кумирами.  
\- Что ж, - начал Лестрейд свою речь. – Не так всё катастрофично, как тебе кажется. Но завтра, прежде чем поедем к Майклу, заскочим домой, и ты переоденешься. Папа должен выглядеть по-домашнему, а не как официальное лицо. Дебору раньше времени в Лондон выдёргивать не нужно – подожди результата анализов. Вот когда займёшься юридическими вопросами, тогда вместо себя употребишь тяжёлую артиллерию в лице бабушки. Женская мягкость горы свернёт. Шерлок ведёт себя странно – я бы, на твоём месте, подключил Джона в качестве сопровождающего.  
\- Странно, ты прав, - кивнул Майкрофт.  
\- Может, у него ностальгия?  
\- Не знаю. Джон завтра работает в первую смену. Так он сам бы, думаю, поехал за компанию.  
\- Да, если он отпросится, это будет выглядеть нарочито, словно он собрался за Шерлоком присматривать. Ничего. Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.  
  
 **-2-**

  
Ситуация выходила из-под контроля и не поддавалась осмыслению. Стоило Шерлоку влететь в комнату, где его ждал Майкл, как он запоздало понял, что совершенно не представляет, о чём говорить с ребёнком. Мальчик был похож на него только внешне, но вот у Майкрофта, определённо, сложилась иллюзия, что с ним можно беседовать в том же стиле, в каком он когда-то говорил со своим младшим братом. Шерлок успел вчера заметить, что брат нервничает, расстроен и это обстоятельство почему-то его тронуло. Он даже извинился – подумать только! А Майкрофт, кажется, не заметил.   
\- Привет, Майкл, - Шерлок протянул руку.  
Чего проще? Разыграть доброго дядюшку, весёлого и общительного. Только все актёрские способности куда-то испарились.  
\- Привет. Хорошо, что ты пришёл. Я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить, можно?  
А парень далеко не глупый. У него какой-то свой интерес, а не просто сентиментальщина.  
\- Можно, - Шерлок улыбнулся, ожидая какой-нибудь детский и наивный вопрос про дедукцию или его сыскную деятельность.  
\- Майкрофт мне вчера кое-что рассказал – про себя и мою маму, - начал Майкл. - Он говорил, что с тобой произошло несчастье, и поэтому они отменили свадьбу. Это правда?   
\- Правда. Я попал в реанимацию, - Шерлок нахмурился.   
\- А что с тобой случилось?   
\- Передозировка наркотиков.  
\- Ты кололся? – с непритворным ужасом в голосе спросил Майкл.  
Шерлок подумал, что Кейтлин даром времени не теряла – отношение сформировала вполне определённое.   
\- Да, было такое. Потом лечился. Сейчас даже не курю.   
\- Ага, пластыри, я читал. В восемнадцать уже кололся? А когда начал? – Майкл смотрел на него, как на грешника.  
Шерлок почувствовал раздражение. При всём их сходстве сейчас мальчик скорее напоминал свою мать, какой он её помнил, а вовсе не Холмсов.  
\- Это был первый раз.   
\- А зачем?   
Надо же, а мальчишка его явно жалеет. Вот ещё вздор!   
\- Я разозлился на брата. Мне не нравилась его идея с женитьбой. Ты не подумай – дело не в твоей матери, а в принципе. Я был молод, друзей у меня никогда не было - кроме брата. И я просто ревновал его.   
\- А ты теперь тоже будешь ревновать?   
Шерлок понял, что перегнул палку. Мальчик был напуган.  
\- Нет, что ты. Не буду. Это всё вздор – ревность, это глупости.   
\- Значит, ты уже брата не любишь?   
\- Странные ты вопросы задаёшь. У тебя отец нашёлся, он тебя хочет признать. При чём тут мои отношения с Майкрофтом? – Шерлок пожал плечами.   
\- Наверное, ни при чём, - тихо сказал Майкл.   
\- У тебя хороший отец - подумай лучше об этом. Если он был отличным старшим братом, то и отцом будет таким же.   
\- Отличным?   
\- Ещё каким! С ним было очень интересно. И он ведь намного умнее меня.   
Майкл как-то неопределённо хмыкнул.   
– И сейчас?  
\- Да, и сейчас. А когда я был ребёнком, я к нему постоянно лип. Старшим такое часто не нравится – в школе я видел, как братья одноклассников их иногда отпихивали от себя, потому что возиться с малышнёй для подростка – это считается смешно и непрестижно. Но Майкрофт всегда поступал так, как считал нужным.  
Майкл кивнул.  
\- Я пойду, ладно? – спросил он вдруг.  
\- Я тебя чем-то обидел?   
\- Нет. Просто мне нужно подумать обо всём. Ты только не обижайся, ладно? – затараторил Майкл, тряхнул руку Шерлока и выскочил из комнаты.  
  
 **\- 3 –**

  
\- Шерлок, кто тебя просил? – кричал Майкрофт в трубку, не обращая внимания на попытки Лестрейда успокоить его. – Скажи, кто тебя просил сообщать мальчику такие подробности? Ты представляешь, что он там себе насочинял?   
Проблемы не заставили себя долго ждать. Когда вечером Майкрофт с Грегом приехали в приют, Майкл был тих и сосредоточен. На вопросы о Шерлоке он отвечал уклончиво, и Лестрейд увидел, что Майкрофт начинает закипать.   
Мальчик напрямую спросил об отчиме, сколько тому дадут.   
\- Тебе правдивую информацию? – спросил Грег.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Майкл, немного обидевшись.   
\- Как ты понимаешь, Дайсон и его адвокат напирают на убийство в состоянии аффекта. Но даже если у них ничего не получится, то ему дадут от восьми до тринадцати – не меньше восьми. При наличии преднамеренного убийства ему бы светило лет двадцать пять.   
\- Ясно.   
\- Мы завтра хотим взять отгулы и отпросить тебя к нам домой на несколько часов. Хочешь? – спросил Майкрофт.  
\- Не знаю, - Майкл пожал плечами.   
На другие вопросы он так же отвечал «не знаю», «наверное», «я ещё не думал».   
И теперь Майкрофт кричал на брата – стоило им выйти из здания приюта, как он тут же достал телефон.   
\- Он уже вчера говорил, что я хочу признать его исключительно из чувства долга, или из практических соображений! Что он подумает?!   
\- Майкрофт, успокойся, наконец! – Лестрейд отобрал телефон и разъединил его с Шерлоком. – Вы так бог знает до чего договоритесь.   
Он выволок Холмса за ворота приюта, и ему повезло тут же поймать такси.   
В машине они молчали до самого дома. Майкрофт сидел, глядя перед собой и поигрывая желваками. Лестрейд уже ко всему привык за время совместной жизни, в том числе и терпеливо ждать, когда можно будет завести нужный разговор.   
\- В этом есть один положительный момент, - сказал он уже в прихожей, захлопывая дверь. – Ребёнок совершенно искренний и не испорченный.   
Майкрофт простонал, сел на тумбу для обуви и обхватил голову ладонями.  
\- Ну, перестань. Теперь моя очередь пользоваться личными связями. – Грег обхватил Майкрофта за плечи и легонько встряхнул. – Не раскисай!   
\- Какими связями? – пробормотал Холмс.  
\- Дружескими. Есть же у нас человек, которому мальчик доверяет.   
\- Это неудобно.   
\- Да пошёл ты! – беззлобно ругнулся Лестрейд. – Неудобно ему. Меня Майкл слушать не станет – я как раз имею самые что ни на есть корыстные мотивы – тебя люблю, болвана эдакого.   
  
  
Грега выдернули из дома около полуночи. Майкрофт с мировой скорбью во взоре смотрел, как тот одевается. Его успели успокоить и утешить, в том числе используя запрещённые приёмы и положительную мотивацию – «пока ребёнка в доме нет, надо пользоваться свободой». Они даже успели поспать пару часов.   
\- Не вздумай тут без меня нервничать – к утру вернусь, а, может, и ночью. Завтра всё равно, даже если придётся работать, я вырвусь пораньше, - давал наставления Лестрейд. – Ну, всё. Меня машина ждёт. – Он поцеловал Майкрофта и сделал пару пассов над его головой. – Спать! Приду - проверю.   
Майкрофт честно заснул. Вообще, с тех пор, как они переехали на новую квартиру, он стал на редкость послушным и покладистым. Может, ещё и потому, что тихая война за территорию и за то, кто в доме хозяин, у них прекратилась. А, может, потому что Майкрофт окончательно и бесповоротно сдал последние рубежи обороны, отпустил вожжи и перестал контролировать любую мелочь.   
Ему показалось, что он проспал долго, когда запищал сотовый, но оказалось, что прошёл всего час с небольшим. «Шерлок куда-то вылетел из дома посреди ночи. Джон» - «Куда? Зачем?» - «Выскочил из постели. Пальто поверх пижамы и убежал». – Джон, торопясь, пропускал ненужные глаголы. И так всё было понятно.   
Майкрофт тут же перезвонил.  
\- Я ничего не понял. Джон, объясните толком! – «Мы уже легли спать. Он сначала ворочался, всё никак не мог заснуть, ему надоело – и он ушёл в гостиную. Потом слышу – хлопнула дверь. Я спустился вниз – Шерлока нет. Выглядываю в окно – а он как раз такси запрыгивает. Наверное, вызвал, или просто повезло». – Что, точно в пижаме? Одежда осталась в спальне? Ну да, чего прощё захватить её с собой, если бы не спонтанно. А что телефон? Оставил дома? Я вам перезвоню, не будем волноваться раньше времени.   
Легче сказать, чем сделать.   
\- Только не это! Собственными руками придушу! – бормотал Майкрофт, натягивая джинсы. – Господи, только бы глупостей опять не натворил, а там я уж сам.   
Он уже надел свитер, когда заверещал домофон. Майкрофт сунул телефон в карман и бросился по лестницам вниз, рискуя свернуть шею, но вовремя вспомнив, что можно ответить прямо с площадки между гостиной и первый этажом.  
\- Кто? – рявкнул Майкрофт в трубку.   
\- Это я, - услышал он голос Шерлока.   
Охнув и схватившись за сердце, Майкрофт нажал на кнопку, открывая подъезд, спустился на ватных ногах к входной двери и распахнул её.  
\- Я тебя убью! – сказал он, держась за косяк, чуть только Шерлок выбежал из лифта. – Я тебя убью! Иди сюда немедленно! – ему казалось, что он кричит. – Иди сюда!   
Захлопнув дверь, он притянул Шерлока к себе, стискивая его в объятиях и при этом стуча кулаком по спине. Но Шерлок сам вцепился в него, кулак Майкрофта разжался. Шерлок тыкался лицом ему в плечо и комкал свитер.   
\- Ну, всё-всё, - шепнул Майкрофт и вспомнил, как говорил когда-то давно. – Ты мой мальчик.   
Шерлок как-то разом обмяк.  
\- Идём наверх, - забеспокоился Майкрофт. – Не надо, оставь, не разувайся… ты с ума сошёл? Ты ещё и без носков?  
Он потащил брата на третий этаж. На площадке Шерлок снял пальто и кинул его на перила.   
\- Ммм, не туда, - заартачился он, когда ему показалось, что Майкрофт хочет отвести его в свою спальню. Но они пошли в ту, что теперь предназначалась для Майкла.   
Шерлок повалился на кровать. Посмотрев на его босые ноги, Майкрофт укрыл их краем покрывала, лёг рядом, и быстро набрал Джону сообщение.  
\- Что ты творишь?   
Шерлок придвинулся ближе, уткнулся лицом в свитер брата и затих.   
Больше всего Майкрофт боялся, что у Шерлока в квартире было что-нибудь: не кокаин, конечно, - слишком заторможен. Но, может быть, таблетки. Такая сильная эмоциональная реакция – на Шерлока это не похоже.   
\- Тебе не холодно? – спросил он, обнимая брата.  
\- Нет. Я… я соскучился по тебе.   
Майкрофт хватанул ртом воздуха.  
\- Я по тебе тоже.  
\- Такая глупость полезла с голову, - пробормотал Шерлок. – О смерти.   
\- Господи Иисусе.   
\- В отвлечённом смысле. Я подумал, когда у меня всё это началось – считать многие вещи неважными? Как думаешь, в тридцать бывает кризис среднего возраста, или рановато ещё?   
Майкрофт усмехнулся, поглаживая Шерлока по голове. Он успокоился.   
\- Думаю, что рановато. Я понял, о чём ты – у самого были такие ощущения. Определённо, наше существование требует некоторой гармонии между интеллектом и чувствами. Тут физические законы не действуют. Прибавление-убавление не работает. Лишая себя обычных человеческих отношений, мы становимся не светочами мысли, а душевными инвалидами. Тебя это тревожит?  
\- Я подумал: мне уже за тридцать, доживаю третий десяток, а кто я есть? Я могу многое сказать о тебе, о маме, о Джоне, даже о твоём инспекторе. В общих чертах о том, какие вы каждый в своём деле, и очень много о том, какие вы люди. А что можно сказать обо мне?   
\- Ты… - Майкрофт запнулся, поняв, где ловушка, в которую Шерлок себя загнал. – Ты любимый сын, любимый брат, ты лучший друг – может быть, и больше, я не знаю, как у вас там с Джоном далеко продвинулось. Да, представь себе, не знаю.  
\- Любимый брат… - повторил Шерлок.  
\- Конечно. Ты сомневался? Скажи честно.   
\- Нет, я не сомневался. Я пытался себя убедить в том, что так было раньше, но не теперь. У меня даже получалось иногда. Потом оказывалось, что я неправ, и меня это злило. Это не укладывалось в ту систему, что я для себя придумал. Только я уверял себя, что вот теперь-то ты меня точно вычеркнешь из своей жизни, как всё складывалось иначе. С Джоном я совершаю ту же ошибку, а его терпение всё не кончается. Я понимаю умом, что никто меня бросать не собирается. Умом понимаю, а душой – извини за пафос – нет.   
\- Не пробовал плыть, но заранее боишься, что утонешь?   
\- Да, что-то вроде… Я знаю, что ты скажешь, и ты прав, конечно. Я даже начинаю это осознавать.   
\- Шерлок, нам можно только позавидовать – мы оба нашли свои идеальные половины. А ты занимаешься самоампутацией. Ты не Джона провоцируешь, а себя режешь по живому. Перестань так делать, и всё наладится.   
\- Джон поговорит с Майклом. Он всегда знает, что сказать.   
\- Я уверен. Извини, я сегодня на тебя накричал…  
Шерлок поднял голову.  
\- Никогда не мог в тебе это понять. Виноват я, а ты извиняешься. Не надо, Майкрофт, не взваливай на себя – я уже большой мальчик. – Он усмехнулся. – Хотя опять забрался к тебе в постель.   
\- Да, ты любил поболтать заполночь, - хмыкнул Майкрофт.   
  
Когда Лестрейд вернулся домой, он обнаружил на перилах третьего этажа подозрительно знакомое пальто. Заглянув в супружескую спальню, супруга он там и не нашёл – зато дверь второй была открыта. Свет широкой полосой лёг поперёк кровати, не задевая лиц спящих. Хмыкнув, Лестрейд пошёл за пледом.   
Шерлок так и не проснулся, когда он укрывал их, а Майкрофт открыл глаза.   
\- Джон? - шепнул Грег, указывая на Шерлока. И сделал возле уха фигуру из пальцев, намекая на телефон.   
Майкрофт кивнул.   
\- Хорошо. – Погладив его по плечу, Лестрейд приложил палец к губам и вышел из комнаты.  
  
 **\- 4 -**

  
\- Ты что-то приуныл, Майкл, - сказал Джон, садясь рядом с мальчиком на скамейку. День выдался тихим и располагал к прогулке. – Кстати, хотел спросить, а как тебя называла мама? Не полным же именем?  
\- Майк, или Микки, но это когда я был маленький.   
\- Можно тебя называть Майки? – спросил Джон, глядя на мальчика, сидевшего насупившись и засунув руки в карманы куртки.  
\- Можно, - вяло отозвался тот.   
\- Давай поговорим.  
За оградой приюта сновали машины - их жужжание прорывалось сквозь строй голых деревьев в окаймлении подстриженного зелёного кустарника.  
\- О чём? – спросил Майкл после недолгого молчания. - Это Майкрофт вас послал?  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся Джон. – Даже Майкрофт, при всех его возможностях, не может меня послать. Это получается только у Шерлока, и то когда он ведёт расследование, а я на подхвате.  
\- А какие у Майкрофта возможности?   
\- Большие. Ты уж извини, но о своей работе с тобой говорить может только он. Это всё-таки не то, что сказать – адвокат, или врач, или банкир. Я не буду тебе врать: ты хороший мальчик, Майки, и я желаю тебе только самого лучшего, но выбирать, конечно, должен ты сам – жить тебе с отцом или нет. Как ты считаешь, в тебе есть здравый смысл?   
\- Наверное, есть, - ответил Майкл, подумав.  
\- С точки зрения здравого смысла, ты должен понимать, что с отцом тебе повезло – он не Рокфеллер, но он может обеспечить тебе все условия для развития. Ты ведь любишь учиться?   
\- Люблю.   
\- Но, конечно, когда речь заходит о такой вещи, как семья, то тут меркантильные вопросы отходят на второй план. Скажи: отец тебе категорически не нравится?   
\- Не знаю. Я не могу его понять, какой он.   
\- Потому что он скрытный человек. Он очень переживает, поэтому ещё больше скрытничает и замыкается в себе.   
\- Он правда переживает? – робко переспросил Майкл.  
\- Уж поверь мне – я его всё-таки изучил за то время, что знаю. А при первой встрече он мне не то что не понравился, я бы его с удовольствием придушил, знаешь ли, - заявил Уотсон.  
\- Это когда он вас похитил? – хихикнул Майкл.   
\- Точно. Такой выпендрёж! Машина, красотка, пустой склад. Просто фильм про шпионов, - Джон засмеялся. – И ведь немного напугал меня, зараза.   
Мальчик засмеялся.  
\- Это он вас проверял?  
\- Конечно. И всё из-за Шерлока, как ты понимаешь.   
\- Он его очень любит, я понял, - буркнул Майк.  
\- Правда. Даже слишком любит. – Мальчик посмотрел на него исподлобья. – Скажи честно: ты думаешь, что отец не сможет тебя любить по-настоящему?   
\- Угу.   
\- Ты зря так думаешь, - Джон обнял Майкла за плечи и притянул к себе поближе. – Ты парень умный и порядочный, и я тебе открою один его секрет. Майкрофт – наседка.   
\- Как это?  
\- У тебя с ним будет только одна проблема – тебе придётся отстаивать свою самостоятельность. Но с ним это всегда лучше делать убеждением и разговором. Бунт рабов под предводительством Спартака – это не лучший выход. Любовь любовью, но если отец станет тебя уважать – это дорогого будет стоить. Он по натуре заботливый человек, хотя этого по нему и не скажешь. Его забота имеет всегда несколько практический оттенок – он никогда не ошибётся с решением или действием, но не всякому человеку понравится такая забота, к этому надо привыкнуть. Понимаешь?  
\- А что в этом плохого? – не понял Майкл.  
\- Тебе это не кажется плохим, потому что ты ребёнок. А взрослые в такой ситуации могут и топорщиться.   
\- Вот и зря. Вот есть я и есть другой человек, а тем более если это свой. Он мне сделает что-то хорошее, и я ему тоже – это нормально. Мама меня любила и заботилась обо мне, но ей приходилось трудно из-за... из-за…  
\- Мужа, - подсказал Джон.  
\- Угу. Но я старался её не огорчать и помогал.   
\- Тебя расстроил разговор с Шерлоком, да? – спросил Уотсон. – И почему?  
\- А вдруг он будет против меня? Он ведь был против моей мамы.  
\- Ну, ты сравнил. Восемнадцатилетнего избалованного парня и взрослого мужчину. Это только кажется, что восемнадцать – много, а на самом деле, столько дури в голове. Он тебе честно рассказал всё, как есть. И с правдой иметь дело легче. Дядя из Шерлока классический не получится, конечно, но приятель – вполне.   
Майкл вспомнил холодный и размеренный голос и поёжился.  
\- А еще ты их помирил, - шепнул Джон доверительно, - Шерлока с Майкрофтом, представляешь?   
\- Честно? – Майк с подозрением посмотрел на Уотсона.  
\- Слово военного хирурга.   
\- Он мне нравится, - признался мальчик.  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Нет. То есть и Шерлок… Ну, Джон! Майк… Отец мне нравится.   
\- И замечательно. Не бойся ничего. Он же на стену лезет при мысли, что ты ему откажешь. Так, носом не хлюпать! Он у тебя и так холодный, а будет ещё и мокрый, как у щенка.   
Они замолчали. Майкл тихонько всхлипывал, Джон поглаживал его по волосам, думая, что пройдёт некоторое время и они начнут виться, как у Шерлока.   
Над их головами слабым пока что светом загорелся фонарь. Вечерело.  
\- А когда отец придёт? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Сегодня-то уже вряд ли. А завтра – обязательно. Он бы хотел поскорее закончить все формальности, заодно срочные дела на работе, чтобы заниматься только тобой.   
\- Мне придётся поменять школу?   
\- Про школу, про свою комнату, - об этом ты спрашивай отца. И не стесняйся. Ему будет только приятно. А теперь беги в дом. Я уж с тобой не пойду. Беги.   
Майкл забрался коленями на скамью и крепко обнял Джона за шею.  
\- Спасибо!   
\- Да не за что, Майки! Увидимся.   
Мальчик припустил к дверям приюта, Уотсон проследил за ним взглядом и пошёл за ворота. Поймав такси, он уже в машине достал телефон и набрал номер Майкрофта.  
\- Ну что, могу вас обрадовать. Да, успокоился. Бросьте, ничем вы мне не обязаны, Майкрофт, мы всё-таки одна семья в каком-то плане. Майки вас будет ждать с нетерпением. – О том, что мальчик назвал Холмса в разговоре с ним отцом, Джон сообщать не стал, чтобы не отбирать пальму первенства.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**-1-**  
\- Рассказывай, как вы там? Привыкаете? – начал Джон свой допрос.  
Они сидели в маленьком итальянском ресторанчике в отдельном кабинете, чтобы шум зала не мешал разговору. Грег был отпущен в увольнительную, Джон – тоже.  
\- Да в целом все в порядке, - начал Лестрейд уклончиво. – Я думал, будет сложнее.  
Прошло три месяца с момента суда. Майкл переехал к отцу, пережил и второй суд – над отчимом, куда его вызывали в качестве свидетеля. Дебора специально приезжала из Брайтона, чтобы в эти тяжёлые дни быть с мальчиками – в широком смысле. Шерлок стоически выдержал мамулю, остановившуюся на Бейкер-стрит, – миссис Хадсон выделила ей комнату у себя в квартире.  
На новом месте Майкл прижился быстро. Ему нравилось, что квартира трёхуровневая, и полукруглые потолки, и вид на парк. Он окрестил свою комнату каютой. Первое, что он попросил ему купить, – это книги. Он хотел иметь свою собственную маленькую библиотеку, после того, как изучил книжные запасы отца и Грега. У отца он стащил пару книг по истории. «Свои книги – это всегда хорошо», - глубокомысленно изрёк он в первый набег на книжный магазин.  
В быту он оказался покладистым и совершенно неконфликтным, но и тихой тенью становиться не собирался. У него быстро обнаружилась склонность всё планировать – куда им сходить вместе, когда побыть дома, когда оставить отцов одних.  
\- У нас одна загвоздка, - рассказывал Грег. – Время – между его возвращением из школы и нашим возвращением с работы. Майкрофт не хочет, чтобы Майки оставался дома один. Я его понимаю.  
\- У мальчика есть проблемы? – спросил Джон. – Я не удивлюсь – он пережил такое потрясение в связи со смертью матери.  
Лестрейд кивнул.  
\- У него бывают кошмары по ночам.  
\- Темноты он не боится?  
\- Нет. Кошмары у него всякий раз случались после полуночи, и когда мы совсем уж ложимся, то открываем двери в спальнях.  
Джон кивнул.  
\- Ты говорил, что Майкрофт не хочет оставлять ребёнка одного дома, - напомнил он.  
\- Да, сначала это была Хейли.  
\- Нянька? – удивился доктор.  
\- Я бы сказал – телохранитель, - нервно усмехнулся Грег.  
\- Мальчик, я так думаю, вскоре её послал?  
\- Точно. Тогда её заменил Бенджамен. Пока он держится.  
\- Как ты думаешь, есть вообще какая-то реальная опасность, чтобы приставлять к мальчику профессионалов, или Майкрофт параноит? – спросил Джон.  
\- Скорее второе, - хмыкнул Лестрейд.  
\- А чего проще тогда? В школу кто его возит?  
\- Мы.  
\- Но там ведь есть автобус?  
\- Есть. И обычный останавливается рядом.  
\- И если мне память не изменяет, то можно доехать до нашей остановки, - начал Джон обрабатывать Лестрейда.  
\- Какой вашей? – не понял тот.  
\- Бейкер-стрит.  
Грег вначале даже рот приоткрыл от удивления.  
\- Шутишь?  
\- Ничуть. Если мы с Шерлоком будем в бегах, то миссис Хадсон с удовольствием присмотрит за Майки.  
Лестрейд фыркнул и покатился со смеху.  
\- Ещё скажи, что Шерлок присмотрит.  
\- Куда он денется? Его племянник.  
\- Насчёт миссис Хадсон ты только предполагаешь?  
\- Нет, она стала часто спрашивать, а почему так давно не видно того чудесного мальчика? Почему он не навещает дядю?  
Джон так ловко сымитировал манеру домовладелицы, что Лестрейд опять рассмеялся.  
\- А что такого? Один и тот же маршрут. Автобус под боком. Первое время можно будет Майки встречать, а потом он привыкнет. Он выглядит старше – лет на четырнадцать, из-за роста. И вообще он у вас вполне самостоятельный ребёнок. У нас на Глочестер-авеню школа – это же совсем рядом, по другую сторону парка.  
\- Ох, не знаю, как к этому отнесётся Майкрофт, - Грег с сомнением почесал подбородок.  
\- Кстати, ты упомянул эту Хейли. А с бабушкой Майки общается? – спросил Джон.  
\- Он довольно неплохо с ней ладит, когда она забирает его в Брайтон на выходные. Не каждую неделю, конечно, и ночует он там только с субботы на воскресенье. Но когда Дебора в Лондоне, он как-то настораживается. Может, опасается, что бабушка переедет в столицу и заберёт его к себе?  
\- Всё может быть.

 **-2-**  
Конечно, предложение Грега повергло новоиспечённого отца в шок, но только поначалу. Лестрейд сыграл честно и ничего заранее не говорил мальчику. После того, как Майкрофт изрёк «надо подумать», можно было уже не беспокоиться – процесс пошёл. Миссис Хадсон согласилась рекордно скоро. Грег не сомневался, что Майкрофт предложил ей некоторую денежную компенсацию, но это было справедливо. Оставалось «обрадовать» Шерлока.  
\- Брат переживает, - сообщил Майкрофт после ужина.  
Они только что вернулись от детского психолога, и Майки понёсся к себе – заканчивать проект, который должен был увенчать славой последние дни его пребывания в школе – в новой школе, где он неожиданно не прижился. В старой к нему начали приставать с расспросами сразу после суда над отчимом, и отец перевёл его в другую. Сразу пошли жалобы – ничего конкретного, кроме «мне там не нравится», а тем временем Майки втайне изучал сайты школ. Кажется, не обошлось без наводки доктора, который уже упоминал ту, что на Глочестер-авеню, и Майкл вскоре пристал к отцу с просьбами перевести его туда. Уже давно смирившись с тем, что сын постепенно вьёт из него даже не верёвки, а корабельные канаты, Майкрофт съездил на разведку, поговорил с директором – миссис Александрой Эйр (господи, какой ужас! что можно ожидать от директора с такой фамилией?), но неожиданно остался доволен.  
– Шерлок, не знает, о чём будет говорить с ребёнком.  
\- Да обо всём! – удивился Лестрейд. - В пределах разумного, конечно.  
\- А Шерлок знает эти пределы? – Майкрофт приподнял бровь.  
\- Думаю, что знает. Но это единственное, что его тревожит?  
\- Он просто впервые не понимает, во что ввязывается.  
Даже если Шерлок не понимал, то племянник живо ввёл его в курс дела. Исторический визит Майкла на Бейкер-стрит был назначен на вторник, чтобы Джон, уже вернувшийся с работы, служил буфером между ним и дядей, но Майкл переиграл всё по-своему. И когда в понедельник Бенджамен в последний раз подвёз его из школы – на этот раз на Бейкер-стрит, там находился один лишь Шерлок. Разумеется, Майкрофт был в курсе такого демарша и полностью его одобрил. Он прекрасно знал, что после недели бурной деятельности у брата наступил застой. И почему бы ему не встряхнуться?  
\- Привет, милый, - миссис Хадсон, уже получившая подробные инструкции, встретила Майки радушно, но с долей удивления. – А мы ждали тебя завтра. Но твой дядя дома.  
\- Я знаю. – Майкл обменялся с домовладелицей заговорщицким взглядом.  
\- Шерлок! – крикнула миссис Хадсон, предуведомляя появление Майкла, - твой племянник пришёл.  
Наверху что-то упало – Майки прыснул.  
\- Привет, - поднявшись наверх, он заглянул в гостиную.  
\- Привет. – Взгляд дяди был сосредоточен, как при химическом опыте. Что именно падало, Майкл определить не смог, но, судя по звуку, никак не легче вращающегося кресла у стола, где мерцал экраном ноутбук.  
Майкл разделся, повесил куртку и, поставив рюкзак у стены, подошёл к дяде и протянул ему руку.  
\- Ты не занят сейчас? Если занят, я спущусь к миссис Хадсон.  
\- Не занят, - Шерлок тряхнул ладонь племянника и, подумав, добавил, - устал? Есть хочешь?  
\- Пока нет. – Кажется, это «пока» дядю ничуть не успокоило. – Я бы кое-что доделал из уроков, не всё успел в школе.  
\- Конечно.  
Но Майкл скорбно посмотрел на стол, заваленный книгами, потом на дядю – жалобно. Шерлок вздохнул и стал строить из книг стены, контрфорсы и аркбутаны.  
\- Ты их все читаешь? – спросил племянник с уважением. – Прямо одновременно?  
Издав что-то вроде кашля, Шерлок подхватил первую стопку и перенёс книги на полупустую полку. Потом ещё. Не все книги перекочевали в шкаф, но на столе стало просторнее.  
\- Спасибо, - Майкл подхватил рюкзак под бормотание «копия отец» и уселся за стол напротив дяди. Шерлок уткнулся в ноут, а Майкл – в учебник. Он честно занимался уроками, строчил в тетради, что-то вычерчивал, и так усердно грыз карандаш, что скоро откусил щепку. – Фу, - он стёр с губы крошечные пятнышки краски.  
\- А говорил, что есть не хочешь. – Шерлок выключил ноут. – Как насчёт пиццы? Настоящей, итальянской. Прогуляемся до Анжело?  
\- Давай! Только ты не иди слишком быстро, ладно? У меня иногда ноги болят. Врач сказал, что это потому, что я высокий, и мои мышцы не успевают за костями.  
\- Хорошо, я пойду не спеша. У меня такое в детстве тоже было. Одевайся, я сейчас. – Шерлок вскочил и выбежал из комнаты. – Миссис Хадсон! – раздалось внизу.  
Скорости у дяди были спринтерские – Майкл ждал у двери совсем недолго. «Когда я вырасту ещё, я попрошу себе пальто», - подумал он, поглядывая на Шерлока. Тот сдержал обещание, и шли они не торопясь. Майкл тут же пристал с дедукцией, и Шерлок стал рассказывать о прохожих, проколовшись на ненужных ребёнку подробностях всего два раза. Анжело встретил их с распростёртыми объятиями, засиял, услышав про племянника, и Майкл даже простил ему обращение «bambino». Потом хозяин принёс горячую пиццу – Майкл ел, а Шерлок составлял компанию и слушал рассказы о новой школе.  
\- Я сразу запишусь на фотографию – хочу научиться фотографировать по-настоящему. Там тоже есть французский и второй испанский, представляешь? А ещё они путешествуют.  
\- Путешествовать ты и так сможешь. Правда, для этого твой отец должен наконец-то побывать в отпуске, - сказал Шерлок. – А какие там есть клубы?  
\- Ты в школе состоял в клубах? – удивился Майкл.  
\- Только потому, что это было принято, но тебе понравится – ты общительный. Так какие?  
\- Французский, испанский, фотография, танцы, драма – ещё много всяких разных. И даже для талантливых.  
Шерлок слушал внимательно, вспоминая себя в эти годы. На ребёнке гения природа отдыхала, точнее не перерабатывала, но в чём-то он племяннику даже завидовал. Общительный, доброжелательный – откуда только что взялось-то при таком отчиме? – конечно, маленький манипулятор, но за это Шерлок его осуждать не мог – сам был таким. Правда, племянник манипулировал всё больше безобидно, по делу.  
\- А ещё там учатся девочки, - заявил вдруг Майкл.  
\- Это плюс?  
\- Да, они мне нравятся.  
\- Ну, и хорошо, - усмехнулся Шерлок.  
\- А как ты учился? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Лучше не спрашивай, а ещё лучше спроси отца – он тебе расскажет о моих подвигах.  
\- Ты был хулиганом?  
\- Нет, но мне было неинтересно со сверстниками, а потом стало неинтересно с преподавателями, особенно когда я видел, когда они не знают, как ответить на мои вопросы, и начинают изворачиваться.  
Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, они развили бурную деятельность: миссис Хадсон дважды поднималась наверх – в первый раз, когда услышала странный хлопок и запахло чем-то неприятно-химическим; второй раз, когда донеслись жуткие и душераздирающие стоны скрипки. Впрочем, квартиру проветрили, а с помощью Шерлока Майклу удалось несколько раз провести по струнам смычком так, что это стало похоже на звуки. К тому моменту, как с работы вернулся Джон, Шерлок опять ушёл с головой в сеть, а Майкл, свернувшись в кресле, смотрел какую-то познавательную передачу по телевизору.  
\- Джон, привет!  
По радостному тону Майки, доктор понял, что испытание дяди прошло успешно.  
\- Привет, привет, Джон, - улыбнулся Шерлок, оторвавшись от экрана.  
\- Джон, а мы тебе купили пиццу от Анжело! – сообщил Майки.  
\- Спасибо, вы настоящие друзья, не дали доктору умереть с голоду.  
На кухонном столе появилось очередное пятно, но квартира не пострадала, можно было спокойно выпить кофе и съесть пиццу. Майки приставал с вопросами, Шерлок слушал их разговор и хмыкал себе под нос, но в доме царил мир и покой, так что когда на Бейкер-стрит приехал Майкрофт, он был приятно поражён.

 **-3-**  
Майкл занимался делом нехорошим и даже постыдным – он подслушивал. Выйдя ночью в туалет, он услышал снизу, из столовой, голоса и прокрался к лестнице, спрятавшись за ступенями. Он всегда передвигался ночью на цыпочках – привычка, оставшаяся от прежней жизни. В щель он увидел отца и Грега за столом. Они сидели к нему затылками, пили чай и что-то разглядывали на экране ноута.  
\- Вообще-то жить недалеко от школы ребёнку совсем не обязательно, это даже не принято, - говорил Грег.  
\- Мне всё равно, что принято, а что нет, - ответил отец спокойно.  
\- Собственно, мы ничего не теряем. Но это ведь просто в двух шагах от школы.  
\- Хочешь, я тебя напугаю? – спросил отец.  
Майкл в своём укрытии бесшумно усмехнулся.  
\- Попробуй.  
Отец взял салфетку и прикрыл нижнюю часть монитора.  
\- Сначала посмотри на адрес.  
Грег внезапно громко рассмеялся, и Майкл от испуга отпрянул от ступеней. Скорчив затылку второго папы рожу, он опять залёг в засаде.  
\- Шерлок застрелится.  
\- Ты подумай, какая польза: племянника станут забирать из гостей на полчаса раньше. – Отец убрал салфетку.  
\- Боже мой, Майкрофт! Ну, куда нам такое? И дело даже не в деньгах. Лет через пятнадцать Майкл уже обзаведётся своим домом, и что мы будет с тобой вдвоём делать в такой квартире? Кричать друг другу «хэллоу» с разных концов? Хотя у тебя наконец-то будет кабинет.  
\- Она потом останется Майклу. В конце концов, её можно будет продать. Два старых перечника поселятся где-нибудь в тихом пригороде, - отец прыснул.  
\- Хм, а покажи-ка мне карту? – Грег приблизил нос к экрану.  
\- Ты словно стратегические планы строишь.  
\- Угу. Если мы тут, а Дебора – тут… - Грег засмеялся.  
\- Мы берём Шерлока в клещи? – рассмеялся в ответ отец.  
Из разговора Майкл понял, что отец планирует переехать поближе к Риджентс-парку. А ещё он хочет поговорить с ба, которая жаловалась, что скучает по внуку. Идея ему понравилась. Он чуть не выдал себя, открыл рот, чтобы сказать: «У меня тоже есть деньги, от мамы, добавьте и моих», - но вовремя закрыл рот ладонью.  
Дальше было неинтересно. Грег обнял папу, тот отодвинул ноут…  
«Ну вот, опять лизаться начали», - проворчал про себя Майкл, снисходительно усмехнувшись. Он отполз из укрытия и скрылся у себя в спальне. Майкл был ничуть не против объятий, поцелуев в щёку, прикосновений, но когда отцы слишком увлекались, по его мнению, он начинал ревновать – причём сам не мог понять, кого к кому. Инспектора он называл по имени, что было удобно – иначе бы он запутался, но уважал не меньше отца. Если же речь заходила о том, чтобы провести время вместе, то па являлся элитарным времяпровождением, а Грег – демократическим. С Грегом можно было просто поваляться на диване, посмотреть какой-нибудь вестерн, если отец задерживался на работе. В общем, инспектора Майки любил, и иногда даже жалел, когда тот порой возвращался с работы посеревшим и осунувшимся.  
Разведывательная операция протекала в ночь с пятницы на субботу, и с утра отец должен был отвезти Майкла к бабуле. Улучив немного времени после завтрака, тот залез в ноут, скопировал себе в почту ссылки на те сайты, что отцы смотрели накануне. Ноут был общим, то есть он принадлежал Грегу, но там не было ничего, относящегося к работе, в отличие от отцовского, и пользовались им поэтому все.  
В середине марта в Брайтоне совсем потеплело, бабуля возилась с рассадой, Майки ей помогал, раздумывая, так ли уж она любит свой сад и легко ли пожертвует им ради переезда в Лондон?  
\- Ну, вот, дальше я сама.  
Майки снял перчатки.  
\- Можно я пока залезу в комп?  
\- Да, конечно.  
Открыв свою почту, Майки нашёл ссылки и стал рассматривать квартиры. Та, которая рядом со школой, ему понравилась. Проверив по карте, он обнаружил, что это вообще соседний дом. Только вот понравится ли ба хай-тек? Потом он критически осмотрел предложение в доме на Бейкер-стрит. По коридору можно было носиться на роликах.  
\- Бабуль, а если квартира стоит больше миллиона, мебель в цену включена? – крикнул он, услышав, что Дебора вошла в дом.  
\- Обычно так и есть. Что это ты – недвижимостью занялся?  
\- Упс, - Майки почесал в затылке.  
\- Это секрет? – ба подошла к нему и в шутку почесала ему на том же месте.  
\- Не говори папе, ладно? – Майки покраснел. – Я подслушал.  
\- На первый раз не скажу. – Дебора села рядом. – Вот как? Бейкер-стрит? Хотя вряд ли. Адрес, конечно, не указан, но мы пока что к риэлтору обращаться не станем. Погуглим? Смотри, вот тут на фотографии хорошо видны соседние дома.  
\- Как ты здорово ориентируешься! – Майкл смотрел во все глаза, как бабушка виртуально «рассекает» по окрестностям дядиного дома.  
\- Ещё бы. А вот и дом. Это последний этаж, угловая квартира. Видишь – крыша соседнего дома, а вот там дальше – бетонная коробка времён восьмидесятых. Музей Тюссо совсем рядом, в двух шагах. Квартира, конечно, с претензией, но трое мужчин быстро приведут её в человеческий вид, - рассмеялась Дебора. – А это что? – Она посмотрела первую закладку.  
\- Это моя новая школа. А вот – тот самый дом, в котором могла бы ты…. – Он сделал большие и невинные глаза. – Па сказал, что тогда мы возьмём Шерлока в клещи.  
\- О, боже… тебе его не жалко?  
\- Жалко, - вздохнул Майкл.  
\- Мне, конечно, вполне хватит и веранды для цветов. Ладно, подождём, пока твой отец заведёт разговор. Но больше не подслушивай – это нехорошо.  
\- Не буду, - Майки полез целоваться, краснея. Он вспомнил ещё один подслушанный разговор, когда отец спрашивал ба: ничего, что мальчик в двенадцать лет так любит нежности, а ба ответила, что не будет ничего плохого, если в будущем из него получится мужчина, способный на ласку.  
Бабуля была свой человек – Майки это скоро понял и оценил. Он только ей рассказывал, почему не любит оставаться дома один - после того случая, когда мама ушла по делам, а отчим вернулся раньше слегка поддатый и завёл нудёж на тему, что он растит непонятно кого. Майкл не выдержал и сказал, что отец – это тот, кто воспитывает, а свои сперматозоиды ценят больше людей только дураки, и Мэт ему врезал. И удар-то был с вывертом, чтобы следов не осталось. До этого случая отчим рук не распускал, а только нудел, но Майкл к этому постепенно привык. В те последние полгода Мэт пил всё чаще, и теперь Майкл стал его бояться даже больше, чем уже ненавидел. Отчим это понял, и при случае с удовольствием куражился. Мама пригрозила ему, что если он ещё раз тронет ребёнка, она с ним разведётся. Он тронул, а Майкл рассказал, и на другой день прятался в ванной, вместо того, чтобы бежать за помощью. Иногда ему снилось по ночам, что он всё-таки набрался смелости, и отчим идёт на него с молотком, а иногда во сне стена ванной становилась прозрачной, и он видел то, что происходило на кухне. Наверное, отец, слыша его ночное хныканье в подушку и заходя к нему в комнату, понимал всё и так, но рассказать кому-то было необходимо, и Майки рассказал бабушке.  
Он и подслушивал, наверное, потому, что никак не мог поверить, что всё идёт так хорошо, и нет никаких подвохов.  
\- Как тебе новая школа? – спросила Дебора.  
\- Отлично! Мне нравится. Я уже записался на фотографию, а испанский совсем не сложный.  
\- У тебя хорошие успехи во французском, а это родственные языки.  
Ещё бы не хорошие, если с ба он иногда разговаривал по-французски, а иногда и с отцом, когда Грег дежурил.  
\- А ребята как?  
\- Нормально. Не достают, - Майкл довольно покрутился на вращающемся стуле.  
\- Кто с тобой сидит рядом, впереди или в соседнем ряду?  
\- Слева Лайон, а справа… девочка.  
\- У девочки есть имя? – улыбнулась Дебора.  
\- Пат, - засопел Майкл. – Когда я вырасту, я на ней женюсь.  
\- Это очень честные намерения.  
\- Не смейся!  
\- Разве я смеюсь?  
Правда, ба не смеялась.

 **-4-**  
\- Хочешь проводить меня домой? – раздался за спиной знакомый голос, от которого сразу пошли приятные мурашки.  
Майкл обернулся и уставился на Пат.  
\- Тебя? Домой? – Он не верил своим ушам.  
\- Да. Хочешь?  
За дверью послышалось девчачье хихиканье. Значит, заговор. Решили проверить, струсит или нет.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Майкл. – А где ты живёшь?  
\- В Кастелно. Отсюда ходит автобусы - правда, поедем с пересадками. У тебя ведь есть проездной или деньги?  
\- Есть, - фыркнул Майкл.  
Пат покосилась на дверь и добавила потише:  
\- И обратно сможешь на этих же автобусах приехать. Не волнуйся.  
\- Да я и не волнуюсь, - Майки презрительно пожал плечами, а сам уставился на французскую косу Пат.  
\- И правда, у тебя же маячок в телефоне.  
\- А вот и нету, - проворчал Майкл и, проходя мимо стола учителя, сунул телефон на выдвижную панель для клавиатуры, рядом с мышью.  
Настроение сразу упало, но французская коса Пат маячила перед глазами – такая пышная, каштановая, аккуратно заплетённая. Волосы блестели, и к ним хотелось прикоснуться, – такие ли они гладкие, какими кажутся? Если не погладить, так хотя бы дёрнуть за косу. Но когда девочка приглашает проводить её, за косы не дёргают.  
Майкл про себя прикинул время, которое они затратят на поездку. Ничего страшного – проверив навигатор, Шерлок подумает, что он задерживается в школе, а тут он и вернётся.  
Они ехали в автобусе и болтали. У обоих с собой были фотоаппараты – обычные, плёночные. Мистер да Сильва учил их классической фотографии, говоря, что цифровые мыльницы и крутые «Кодеки» они могут оставить для дома.  
\- Что ты будешь фотографировать для задания? – спросила Пат.  
\- Схожу в парк, он же совсем рядом.  
\- А у меня рядом с домом – Барн Элмс. Там даже заблудиться можно. Но зато там можно снять разных уток и лебедей почти как в дикой природе. Ты на прошлом занятии всё запомнил? Ну, как проявлять, печатать?  
\- Не–а, не совсем. Но у меня дядя - знаешь, какой классный химик? Он мне поможет. Хочешь – и тебе поможет? – Майкл с радостью заметил, что Пат заинтересовалась.  
\- Хочу. Как зовут твоего дядю?  
\- Шерлок.  
\- Какое смешное имя! – засмеялась Пат.  
\- Ничего не смешное. – Майкл скривил губы. - Оно редкое.  
\- Ты обиделся?  
\- Нет.  
\- Обиделся.  
\- Ну, обиделся. Просто я Шерлока уважаю. Он очень умный. Посмотрит на человека и сразу всё про него расскажет.  
\- Так не бывает, - не поверила Пат.  
\- Бывает. Это называется дедукция. У Шерлока есть в сети целый сайт – так и называется: «Наука дедукции». Он, между прочим, детектив-консультант, помогает полиции и просто людям.  
\- Полиции? Сочиняешь.  
\- Ха! Да он уже давно с полицией сотрудничает. Конечно, об этом не пишут в газетах. Вот приедем к тебе домой, я покажу тебе сайт. И ещё блог Джона – сама посмотришь.  
\- А кто такой Джон?  
\- Это его друг и помощник. Они вместе расследуют дела. Джон - врач, он воевал в Афганистане и был ранен.  
\- Ого! – Боевые раны Джона произвели на Пат большее впечатление, и Майкл вспомнил где-то слышанную фразу, что все женщины неравнодушны к военным.  
Они проезжали мимо парка Холланда – правда, он еле промелькнул между домами на Кенсингтон Хай-стрит. Автобус выехал на Хаммерсмит-роуд.  
\- Вот уже скоро мост, а потом ещё немного – и мы приедем, - сказала Пат. – А сайт ты мне покажи. – Она достала из кармана куртки пакетик с орешками. – Хочешь? – Майкл деликатно взял несколько.  
  
У моста они пересели на триста шестой, а до этого – ещё два раза, и Майкл старательно запоминал номера. Времени прошло не так уж много, и он не волновался. Джон сегодня работал, и, откровенно говоря, Майкл надеялся, что Шерлок не обратит особого внимания на то, что племянник якобы задержался в школе. Он привык, что дядя бывает рассеян в некоторых случаях.  
Мост произвёл на него впечатление, а уж когда автобус въехал в Кастелно…  
\- Как у вас тут красиво!  
\- Это ещё что! Вот в мае или летом! – Пат задрала нос.  
Любят девчонки задаваться! Но летом, когда по обеим сторонам улицы особнячки прятались за зелёными деревьями, затенявшими неширокую улицу, Майкл бы не отказался погулять здесь с Пат.  
\- Ой, какая маленькая церковь!  
\- Это Троицы. Её недавно отреставрировали, - тоном экскурсовода сообщила Пат. – Мы скоро доедем до перекрёстка с Вашингтон-роуд, и там выйдем.  
Выйдя из автобуса, они сразу перешли через дорогу.  
\- А вот и мой дом.  
Длинный двухэтажный дом за общей оградой делился на части – побольше и поменьше. Участки отделяла изгородь из подстриженных кустов. У дверей Пат стояла машина.  
\- О, мама дома, - она подбежала к двери и нажала кнопку звонка.  
Дверь открыла совсем ещё молодая полненькая женщина с короткой стрижкой.  
\- Привет, мам!  
\- Привет, моя сладкая, - женщина чмокнула Пат в щёку. – Кто это с тобой?  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Гилмор. Меня зовут Майкл Холмс, я учусь вместе с Пат, - церемонно представился Майки.  
\- Очень приятно, молодой человек.  
\- Мам, можно Майкл зайдёт?  
\- Можно. Майкл, а твои родители знают, что ты поехал к нам? – спросила миссис Гилмор.  
\- Я послал сообщение, - соврал тот.  
\- Правда? – удивилась Пат. – Я не заметила.  
\- Но я же шёл за тобой. Как ты могла видеть?  
\- Тогда ладно. Снимай куртку, вешай сюда. Покажи мне сайт, - взяв Майкла за руку, она потянула его в сторону лестницы. – Это моя комната, заходи.  
Пат тут же кинулась включать компьютер. Майкл огляделся: на кровати сидели плюшевый медведь и какой-то неизвестный науке зверь. Двоих ещё можно вытерпеть - это не страшно. Девчоночьих «наворотов» и всяких цветочков в комнате было не так уж и много.  
В новой квартире, куда он только что переехал с папой и Грегом, ещё не все вещи успели разобрать, но в первую очередь Майкл решительно потребовал нормальную человеческую кровать, а не то безобразие, что продавалось вместе с жильём во второй спальне. «Пусть тумбочка остаётся, но хотя бы кровать хочу с нормальной спинкой. Я что – девчонка?» Грег его поддержал, и Майкл зауважал инспектора ещё больше.  
Пат уступила ему место за компьютером, Майкл быстро нашёл сайт Шерлока и блог Джона.  
\- Вот, смотри.  
\- О! Сколько у Джона подписчиков!  
\- Ещё бы, он очень популярен в сети.  
\- И тут можно почитать про расследования? Обожаю детективы, - промурлыкала Пат и уткнулась в монитор чуть ли не носом, а Майкл раздулся от гордости. Жаль, нельзя было рассказать, какой у него крутой отец и где он работает.  
\- А где находится парк? – спросил он.  
\- Да прямо за нашим домом и начинается. Хочешь посмотреть?  
\- Хочу. А фотоаппараты возьмём с собой? Пока ещё светло.  
\- Давай. Пруд тут совсем рядом – может, попадутся утки.  
Они сбежали по лестнице вниз, оделись и повесили на шеи фотоаппараты.  
\- Мам, я покажу Майклу парк? Мы ненадолго.  
\- Ладно, только гуляйте по дорожкам, далеко не уходите. И учти, что уже почти шесть часов.  
\- Да мы только посмотрим уток и вернёмся.  
\- Майкл, поужинаешь с нами? – спросила мама Патриции.  
\- Нет, спасибо, миссис Гилмор, я потом сразу поеду домой.  
Шесть – это совсем немного. Пройдутся полчасика, посмотрят уток, а потом за каких-то там сорок минут он доедет до Риджентс-стрит.  
Пат провела Майкла в садик за домом.  
\- Здесь же нет калитки.  
\- Эх ты, сыщик! Ныряй сюда, - она показала ему просвет между кустами.  
Майкл не успел обидеться на «сыщика», как они оказались на грунтовой дороге.  
\- Тут вообще-то есть аллея, но это надо идти до перекрёстка, обходить участки, а так короче, - сообщила Пат. – Мы выйдем к прудам по тропинке.  
И они, перейдя через дорогу, полезли в заросли, где и обнаружился тайный путь.  
\- Прямо как в лесу.  
\- Угу, летом не продерёшься. – Пат знала дорогу, как свои пять пальцев. – Вот, - гордо объявила она.  
Аллея вилась, как червяк, между маленькими прудами. Берега поросли деревьями и кустами – как же тут подобраться к воде?  
\- Пошли дальше, - и Пат повела Майкла по узкому перешейку. Справа и слева расстилались ещё не совсем проснувшиеся после зимы озёра. Заросли камышей и рогоза ещё не зеленели. Они ступили на длинные мостки, Майкл потянулся, оторвал коричневый початок и растёр его между ладонями.  
\- Только на меня не мусори! – пискнула Пат.  
\- Да не собирался я. – И он бросил пух по ветру в другую сторону. – А вас летом комары не кусают?  
\- В доме-то можно от них защититься. Зато лягушки знаешь, как кричат? Окон не открыть - спать мешают!  
\- Ты их не боишься? – поинтересовался Майкл.  
\- Нет, я их даже в руки беру. Но резать их не буду на естествознании – вот не буду и всё! – и Пат топнула ногой по деревянному настилу.  
\- Я тоже не буду. Устроим забастовку? – предложил Майки, впечатлённый храбростью своей дамы и её любовью к животным.  
\- Давай.  
Пат взяла его за руку, и сердце Майкла ухнуло куда-то вниз.  
\- Тсс! Смотри – вон там на берегу. Идём тихо.  
\- Это не утки, они чёрные какие-то. – Майкл подошёл поближе к девочке, старательно разглядывая птиц, на которых она указывала, а больше не птиц, а каштановую прядь, которая выбивалась из косы и вилась за ухом.  
\- Это бакланы.  
\- Не может быть.  
\- Или их родственники. – Пат посмотрела на него снизу вверх, и уши Майкла стали совсем горячими. – Подойдём поближе?  
\- Угу, - отозвался Майкл, потом наклонился и чмокнул девочку в щёку.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – удивилась она, но руку не вырвала.  
\- Ты красивая.  
\- Да? – С интересом переспросила Пат. - А у тебя губа колется. Ты её искусал.  
Майкл кашлянул и облизнул губы. Подкравшись поближе, они стали готовиться, напоминая друг другу, что там учитель говорил об экспозиции, о выдержке. Сфотографировав бакланов, которые не обратили на них никакого внимания, дети пошли дальше, а пернатых становилось всё больше. Попалась им и пара белых лебедей, к сожалению топтавшаяся на берегу, а не важно рассекавшая воду. Но лебедей тоже запечатлели.  
\- Я потом ещё поснимаю у себя в парке, чтобы фотографии по сюжету различались, - сказал Майкл.  
\- А я здесь поснимаю в выходной – выйду пораньше, даже с папой, может быть.

 **-5-**  
Прождав Майкла час, миссис Хадсон в испуге принялась названивать Шерлоку. Тот с доктором убежал куда-то часа в три – мальчики при работе, «колесо завертелось, игра началась», как любил говорить её беспокойный жилец. Увы, миссис Хадсон не могла воспользоваться советом Шерлока и отследить мальчика по телефону – она просто не умела этого делать.  
\- Что он забыл на Слоун-стрит? – удивился Шерлок, сидя в такси и следя за маячком на экране. – Судя по всему, он едет в автобусе.  
\- Может, сорвался к кому-то в гости? – предположил Джон. - Дети часто глупят, не подумав. Решил, что это не займёт много времени.  
\- Бридж-роуд. Остановился.  
Шерлок позвонил, но телефон не отвечал.  
\- Может, не слышит? Если телефон в рюкзаке, например.  
\- Странно: движение быстрое, как будто он бежит, но не мимо проезжей части, а по дорожке через сквер – к реке. Звони Лестрейду, быстро!  
\- Что за…  
\- Челси Эмбанкмент… - Шерлок опять позвонил, и Джон услышал голос оператора «Абонент не отвечает или временно недоступен, попробуйте позвонить позднее».  
А потом скончался навигатор.  
\- Что там было? Последнее что там было? – закричал Джон, напугав таксиста.  
\- Темза, - ответил Шерлок и побледнел.

 **-6-**  
Буквально через сорок минут квартира на Бейкер-стрит напоминала штаб спецоперации. Миссис Хадсон пила сердечные у себя внизу, боясь высунуть нос с кухни. По лестнице сновали неизвестные с переговорными устройствами. Эти же личности оккупировали её гостиную, которая покрылась паутиной проводов.  
Майкрофт сидел на диване, по центру, то и дело огрызаясь на брата, когда тот начинал расхаживать по комнате. Для очистки совести сняли данные видеокамер с точек наблюдения на близлежащих улицах.  
Из школы Майкл вышел и зачем-то сел не в свой автобус. На остановке вместе с ним было достаточно народу, определить, садился ли он один или с кем-то за компанию, не представлялось возможным, он затерялся за стоящими в ожидании людьми.  
Судя по показанию маячка, Майкл пересел позднее на другой маршрут, и сейчас люди Грега допрашивали водителя автобуса.  
Шерлок опять заметался между кухней и окном. Он чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным. Правда, про камеры напомнил он, потому что Майкрофт поначалу почти ничего не соображал. Выражение его лица живо напомнило Шерлоку те минуты, когда он четырнадцать лет назад открыл глаза в реанимации и увидел брата, сидевшего у его койки.  
\- Сядь, пожалуйста, - попросил Майкрофт неожиданно спокойно, и Шерлок сел.  
У Лестрейда зазвонил телефон.  
\- Да! Где? Он точно помнит? Примерно? Ну, хоть что-то. – Разъединившись, он сообщил. - Возле спортивного центра Уэстуэй. Водитель говорит, что мальчик, подходящий к описанию, вышел там, но не уверен.  
Он сел рядом с Майкрофтом, и оба уткнулись в экран. Джон взял свой ноут и подошёл к Шерлоку.  
\- Зачем он делал такой крюк, если потом оказался в Челси? – спросил он.  
\- Но садился-то он точно на сороковой, - отозвался Лестрейд. – Допустим, он поехал по Ладброк-гров, но тогда он должен был сойти раньше. Вполне возможно, что водитель ошибся, но после спортивного центра Майкла в автобусе точно не было.  
\- У центра он мог пересесть на три тысячи двести двадцатый, но это вообще в другую сторону от Челси, - сказал Джон.  
\- На всякий случай надо проверить и этот маршрут, - Грег вышел на площадку, чтобы спокойно дать указания.  
Джон посмотрел на братьев – оба молчали. Шерлок закрыл глаза и сложил ладони - ему не нужно было смотреть на карту, она и так отображалась у него в голове. Майкрофт смотрел на экран ноута, но Джон был уверен, что он ничего не видит – смотрит как бы сквозь.  
Шерлок, да и Майкрофт – Джон не мог ошибиться – ставили себя на место разыскиваемого. Но в чём он сомневался, так в том, что они смогут поставить себя на место Майкла, который только по фамилии относился к Холмсам, но никак не по характеру.  
В детстве Джону приходилось совершать глупости и заставлять родителей нервничать, за что ему попадало, но ума это не прибавляло, скорее – обиды. Став постарше, он сам дошёл до понимания, что означает волнение за близких. Майкл, конечно, мальчик добрый и даже сердечный, но он всего лишь ребёнок, и самый обычный ребёнок.  
Вопрос: куда он мог поехать? Просто так прокатиться по городу? Вряд ли. К кому-нибудь из одноклассников в гости, а потом просто забыл о времени… Забыл…  
Лестрейд вошёл в гостиную и прислонился к косяку.  
\- Грег, - спросил Джон, - ты в детстве часто навещал друзей и одноклассников?  
\- Можно сказать и так.  
\- В таком случае звонят домой и предупреждают, - наконец-то подал признаки жизни Майкрофт.  
\- Но я не всегда звонил, - возразил Шерлок.  
\- Ты и по одноклассникам не ездил.  
\- Да, но я просто ездил по городу.  
\- Миссис Эйр, - произнёс Майкрофт и потянулся к телефону.  
\- Хочешь выяснить адреса и телефоны одноклассников Майкла? – спросил Лестрейд.  
Они переглянулись.  
\- Да, это нам в минус, - нахмурился инспектор. – Допустим, я слышал о Лайоне, о Джордже, но телефонов и адресов не знаю.  
Судя по тому, как сжались губы Майкрофта, он об этих мальчиках вообще слышал впервые.  
\- Парни, вы, конечно, можете вытащить директрису из дома, - Джон встал со стула, - и поднять все семьи на уши. Но прибавит ли это Майклу популярности в школе?  
\- Какая к чёрту популярность? – рявкнул Майкрофт. – У меня сын пропал!  
\- Я не верю, что с ним что-то случилось.  
\- Телефон, - напомнил Шерлок.  
\- Телефон могли стащить.  
\- Доктор Уотсон, я попросил бы…  
\- Подожди, Майкрофт, - прервал его Шерлок. - Когда я позвонил в первый раз, мне не ответили. Но человек с телефоном побежал к реке. Взрослый бы просто вытащил сим-карту. Стоп. Сразу же, как украл сотовый. Зачем бросать телефон в воду?..  
\- Чтобы вырубить маяк, - сказал Джон. – И одноклассник мог знать о нём. Ребёнок скорее избавится от вещи, которая чем-то пугает или угрожает ему. Он вполне может забыть отключить телефон. Допустим, его интересовало, кому звонит новенький, кто у него в контактах? Да мало ли что? Хулиганство.  
Майкрофт кивнул. И полетели указания: выяснить, на какие номера звонили с телефона Майкла с четырёх до шести тридцати или посылали сообщения. А что касается адресов, то Холмс-старший велел без лишних экивоков взломать базу данных школы.  
\- Особенно обратите внимание на адреса в районе Челси.  
Лестрейд посмотрел на часы. Семь сорок пять.  
\- Извините, Джон, - сказал Майкрофт, закончив разговоры с подчинёнными.  
\- О, мой бог, - пробормотал доктор себе под нос.  
Через пятнадцать минут снизу пришёл человек и подал шефу распечатку с адресами и телефонами. Некоторые были выделены.  
Шерлок пересел к брату на диван и наклонился над распечаткой.  
\- Позволь мне.  
Несмотря на всю серьёзность ситуации, Грег улыбнулся, когда увидел, как Майкрофт смотрит на брата.  
\- Вот, - не прошло и минуты, как Шерлок обвёл ручкой нужную строку. – Джейсон Нил. Челси-Бридж-роуд. Пошли Антею и с ней какого-нибудь человека повнушительнее.  
\- Пусть Донован едет, - возразил Лестрейд и тут же позвонил, - Салли, поднимись к нам, пожалуйста.  
На лице Шерлока помимо воли появилось почти страдальческое выражение. Грег закатил глаза, выдохнул и вышел к сержанту на площадку.  
\- Вот адрес. Это одноклассник Майла. Мы думаем, что он украл у него телефон – или позаимствовал. Съезди туда. Очень аккуратно, без излишнего давления, но так, чтобы у мальчишки и его родителей возникло ощущение, что всё уже доказано, расспроси. Нам важно знать, как именно к этому Нилу попал чужой телефон.  
\- Хорошо, шеф, - Салли записала адрес и имена родителей. – Как там Холмсы? – спросила она шёпотом. – Про вас не спрашиваю – и так видно. Грег только махнул рукой.  
Когда он вернулся к остальным, то увидел, что сидеть и ждать у моря погоды они не намерены – проверяли возможные автобусные маршруты и сверялись с адресами из распечатки.  
\- Грег, покажи мне этого Джорджа – Лайон тут один, я им позвоню, - попросил Джон.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Джордж Олсопп, кажется.  
\- Спасибо. – Уотсон набрал номер Лайона и вдруг улыбнулся. - Здравствуй, Лайон. Тебя беспокоит родственник твоего одноклассника, Майкла Холмса. Меня зовут доктор Уотсон. Скажи, пожалуйста, Майкл к тебе случайно не заходил сегодня? Нет, что ты, ничего не случилось, но он где-то посеял свой телефон. Времени совсем немного, но мы уже слегка волнуемся. Не знаешь? Извини, что побеспокоил. – Нажав отбой, он потребовал: - Давайте Джорджа… Здравствуй, Джордж.  
Уотсон отвернулся, чувствуя, как его буравят три пары глаз.  
\- Не знаешь? Ты ушёл раньше, а он оставался в классе? Спасибо, большое. Нет, что ты, это мы на всякий случай. Да, конечно, мы уже поняли, где он может быть.  
\- Если бы, - отозвался Грег. – Ну, что же? Проверим ещё адреса и маршруты, и будем ждать Салли.  
Что тут скажешь? Перебрав многочисленные варианты и сделав ещё два звонка, они то и дело поглядывали на часы, минутная стрелка еле ползла по циферблату. Когда у Лестрейда ожил сотовый, загудел и пополз по столу, все вздрогнули.  
\- Да, Салли! – заорал Грег в трубку. - Говори, слушаю. Так, так, - схватив ручку, он стал записывать. – Да ты моя умница! Возвращайся.  
\- Что? – Майкрофту изменила выдержка, и он схватил Лестрейда за руку.  
\- Телефон был у этого Нила. Он говорит, что Майкл сунул его в стол учителя, когда уходил.  
\- Какой бред!  
\- Не бред. Перед этим он разговаривал с девочкой, и Нил слышал, как та намекала на маячок. Наш парень решил покрасоваться перед подружкой. Как Джон правильно предположил, его одноклассник взял телефон, чтобы пошарить в контактах. У него хватило ума не звонить с него и не посылать никаких сообщений. Он вышел из автобуса возле своего дома, когда Шерлок позвонил. Мальчишка испугался, вспомнил про маяк, подумал, что его вычислят, и кинулся топить телефон в реке.  
\- Что за девочка? – в нетерпении воскликнул Майкрофт.  
\- Патриция Гилмор.  
Шерлок схватил распечатку.  
\- Живёт в Кастелно. Вот вам и три тысячи двести двадцатый.  
Майкрофт сгорбился на диване и закрыл лицо ладонями.  
Лестрейд положил ему ладонь на плечо.  
\- Звоним?  
\- Да. Я сам, - Майкрофт протянул руку к своему телефону, но тот вдруг неожиданно ожил. – Слушаю, Берч. Что?! Уверены?! Да, извините. Хорошо. Подождите там немного, пожалуйста, пока мы не подъедем. Спасибо.  
\- Ну? – Грег встряхнул его.  
\- Майкл вернулся домой.

 **-7-**  
\- Мне кажется, или уже темнеет? – спросил Майкл, когда они, продолжая идти по дорожке, повернули в обратную сторону, и впереди замаячили дома на Кастелно.  
\- Ой, правда, побежали скорее! Тебе, наверное, уже ехать пора.  
И они припустили, придерживая фотоаппараты у животов. Взмыленные, влетели в дом.  
\- А я уже собиралась тебе звонить, - сказала миссис Гилмон дочери.  
Та поджала губы, и Майкл понял, что телефон подружка оставила дома.  
\- Но мы же вовремя? – спросила она мать.  
\- Вам повезло.  
\- Я домой, - сказал Майкл, хватая рюкзак.  
\- Остановка знаешь, где? – спросила Пат.  
\- Проводи Майкла, он здесь в первый раз.  
\- Ага, мам. Пошли.  
\- До свидания, миссис Гилмор!  
Пат довела Майкла до остановки и даже подождала, пока не придёт автобус, потом помахала ему рукой и побежала обратно.  
\- Простите, - спросил он у сидящей рядом пожилой женщины с часами на руке, - сколько времени?  
\- Восемь пятнадцать, мальчик.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Майкл, покрывшись холодным потом.  
Пока он доедет, будет уже девять. Отец уже дома, или Грег. Какой он дурак! Что натворил! Он покосился на женщину. Не попросить ли телефон? Но в голове номера родни перепутались от волнения. Он никак не мог вспомнить, у кого из них номер оканчивается на пятьдесят шесть? У Шерлока или у отца? А в начале там что? Двойка, четвёрка?  
У Холланд-парк-авеню, куда он благополучно добрался, не перепутав автобусы, он пересел на сороковой и занял свободное место рядом с каким-то мрачным дядькой, который всю дорогу клевал носом. Майкл поглядывал на него и принюхивался – не пахнет ли алкоголем?  
Автобус вроде бы нигде не застревал, но ехал не слишком быстро – движение на улицах усилилось. Майкл вытянул шею и посмотрел в окно напротив. Точно, парк Холланда уже миновали.  
А потом автобус вдруг свернул не туда, Майкл вскочил с места и стал беспомощно озираться, пытаясь за головами пассажиров разглядеть в окнах маршрут.  
\- Ты заблудился? – спросила его женщина в другом ряду.  
\- Этот автобус идёт до Бейкер-стрит?  
\- Идёт, но куда именно тебе нужно?  
\- К станции метро.  
\- Тогда ты ошибся. Этот останавливается чуть ниже Уигмор-стрит. Тебе нужно или пересесть на сорок первый на Глостер-плейс, доехать до Мерилибон-роуд, а там пройти квартал. Или ты просто пешком поднимешься по Бейкер-стрит.  
\- Но я же ехал оттуда на сороковом, я точно помню.  
\- Так он обратно идёт другим маршрутом, ты не знал?  
\- Нет. А когда будет Глостер-плейс? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Я тебе скажу, когда выходить, мне ехать дальше.  
\- Спасибо большое. Не подскажете, который час?  
\- Не за что. Почти девять.  
Майкл сел, чувствуя себя, как на иголках, и всё время поглядывая на соседку – не забудет ли она его предупредить?  
\- Тебе выходить на следующей, - вскоре сказала женщина, и Майкл готов был её расцеловать.  
Он пересел на сорок первый и чуть только доехал до нужной остановки, припустил во весь дух по улице домой. Подбежав к перекрёстку, он задрал голову – в окнах свет не горел. Замерев на месте, он стал лихорадочно думать, а потом всё-таки бросился в подъезд, не обратив внимания на припаркованную у дома машину, за рулём которой сидел один из тех мужчин, про кого обычно говорят – «человек в штатском».  
Как только мальчик скрылся в подъезде, мужчина тут же позвонил.  
Включив свет в прихожей, Майкл разделся, бросив рюкзак у шкафа, побежал в гостиную к телефону и набрал номер.  
\- Миссис Хадсон! Это Майкл.  
\- Господи, ты где? – закричала та в трубку.  
\- Я дома.  
\- Мальчик, как так можно?! Ты не представляешь, что тут творится! Твой отец чуть с ума не сошёл! Я сейчас скажу ему…. Ох, нет, погоди. Они все разъезжаются. Кажется, мистеру Холмсу уже сообщили. – Миссис Хадсон заговорила тише. – Где ты был?  
\- В Кастелно. Миссис Хадсон, я боюсь, - пролепетал он в трубку.  
\- Понимаю. Вижу в окно: твой отец с инспектором уже отъехали. Ты уж не уходи никуда из дома.  
Положив трубку, Майкл сел на диван и совсем мужским жестом распустил у шеи узел школьного галстука. Отец его убьёт – и поделом. Или Грег убьёт – не велика разница. Но он заслужил. Может быть, его даже отправят в какую-нибудь закрытую школу, и он сможет видеть семью только на каникулах.  
В двери щёлкнул замок – Майкл зажмурился и втянул голову в плечи. Они не торопились – снимали пальто, разувались. Майкл слышал, как еле слышно скрипнула дверка платяного шкафа. Глаз он не открывал. Послышались шаги. Потом справа от него на диван кто-то сел: судя по запаху одеколона, - Грег.  
\- Майкл, - раздался спокойный и холодный голос отца. – Ты можешь объяснить, зачем оставил телефон в школе и почему не предупредил, куда едешь?  
Ему пришлось поднять голову: отец стоял чуть поодаль, сунув руки в карманы и чуть расставив ноги.  
\- Я не сказал, потому что боялся, что ты мне не разрешишь, - ответил он, еле просипев.  
Отец почему-то посмотрел на Грега.  
\- У тебя сигареты есть? Дай мне, пожалуйста…  
\- Не надо бы…  
\- Дай, пожалуйста.  
Грег встал, достал из кармана пачку, и Майкл впервые увидел, как отцы закурили.  
\- Допустим, а зачем ты оставил в школе телефон?  
«Теперь точно отправят в интернат», - подумал Майки, но честно сказал:  
\- Потому что Пат смеялась, и девчонки смеялись, что у меня маячок.  
В правой руке у отца была сигарета, он вытащил левую из кармана брюк, закрыл глаза и зачем-то провёл пальцами по лбу.  
\- Я проводил Пат до дома, - Майки решил рассказать сам, - она живёт в Кастелно. Мы немного погуляли по парку, снимали птиц, и…  
\- Увлеклись, - подсказал Грег, который уже не садился рядом с Майки, а остался стоять, положив ладонь Майкрофту на плечо.  
\- Угу. Я бы приехал раньше, но сел не на тот автобус. То есть на тот, но он в обратную сторону идёт по другой улице.  
\- Эта девочка была дома одна? – спросил отец, посмотрев не на Майкла, а на сигарету, покрутив её в пальцах.  
\- Нет. Миссис Гилмор была дома.  
\- Так. А она не поинтересовалась, знают ли твои родители, где ты находишься? – спросил отец чуть тише.  
\- Спросила… - еле слышно отозвался Майкл, уставившись в пол.  
\- И? Что? Я не слышу тебя. Что ты сделал?  
\- Я соврал, что отправил смс.  
Он услышал, как отец тяжело вздохнул.  
\- У меня слов нет. Наверное, я что-то не так делаю. Что-то не так делаю…  
Майкрофт бросил окурок в камин и вышел из комнаты. Майкл в ужасе уставился на Грега.  
\- Ну, что сидишь? – шепнул тот. – Догони его.  
Очнувшись, Майкл вскочил и побежал в коридор.  
\- Папа! – он бросился к отцу и схватил его за руку. – Пап, прости меня! Пожалуйста! – Тот руку не вырвал, и Майкл, расхрабрившись, обнял его, прижался и наконец-то заревел. И ещё громче, когда отец погладил его по голове.  
\- Не плачь. Ох, не надо так. – Отец крепко обнял его, а потом наклонился и поцеловал, и Майкл тихонько заскулил. – Ты мой мальчик, - услышал он.  
\- Я больше так не буду. Правда, - шепнул Майки. – Ты всё делаешь правильно, ты самый лучший.  
\- Ну, слава богу, - послышался голос Грега. – А то вы тут притихли совсем, я уж подумал, случилось что.  
Перед Грегом извиняться теперь было намного легче. Потом все трое переоделись. Ужин пришлось заказывать, ну и ладно, и даже хорошо. Майкл уже подробно рассказал о Пат, о прогулке, слегка «путаясь в показаниях» и краснея. Ночью он ещё раз всплакнул, подумав, что Нил может разболтать о приезде Салли Донован, и Пат поймёт, что он соврал её матери и не будет с ним дружить. Он обзывал себя «нытиком», но успокоился только, когда в комнату зашел отец.  
\- Ничего, я тоже сегодня поставил всех на уши, - признался тот. - Грегори говорит, что я чуть не устроил третью мировую. Спи, дорогой. Женщины – существа отходчивые. Я не специалист, но если твоя подруга спросит, скажи честно, что хотел произвести впечатление – ей польстит.  
\- Думаешь? Это называется женской логикой? – спросил Майки.  
\- От Шерлока слышал? В общем-то, он прав, - тихо рассмеялся Майкрофт. – А теперь спи и не волнуйся.  
Запыхтев, Майкл выбрался из-под одеяла, поцеловал отца и опять нырнул в постель.

 **-8-**  
Шерлок встретил брата, приехавшего на следующий день на Бейкер-стрит, без особого удивления, усадил в кресло и предложил чаю.  
\- Только не кури, пожалуйста, - попросил он. – Не соблазняй.  
\- Не буду.  
\- Как Майкл? – спросил Шерлок, пока чайник грелся.  
\- Хорошо. Обещал прийти к вам без опозданий. У него пока что нет телефона – передай ему, - Майкрофт достал из кармана новенький смартфон.  
\- Опять с маячком?  
\- Разумеется. Я объяснил Майклу, что это необходимо, и Грегори меня поддержал. – Майкрофт немного расслабился, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
\- Джон вчера… - начал Шерлок и осёкся.  
\- Что?  
\- Да нет, ничего, - покачал он головой, решив не сообщать брату, что доктор поначалу рвался к ним, чтобы послужить неким буфером.  
Заварив чай, что вполне прекрасно умел, но обычно вида не подавал, он принёс старшему чашку крепкого чёрного, без молока.  
\- По сравнению со мной в этом возрасте, Майкл просто ангел, - усмехнулся Шерлок, садясь в кресло напротив брата.  
\- Сержант Донован, которая вчера нам очень помогла, раньше называла тебя фриком, - начал Майкрофт как-то уж слишком издалека, - но, кажется, так стоило бы назвать меня.  
\- Что вдруг?  
\- Майкл вчера сказал мне, что я самый лучший, а я сомневаюсь: правда ли он так думает, или, может, испугался, что я отправлю его в интернат от греха подальше? Он ведь умеет говорить то, что от него хотят услышать.  
\- Ты не должен так думать о сыне. – Глаза Шерлока сердито сверкнули. – Он не стал бы в этом лгать. И, кроме того, он совершенно прав: ты самый лучший. И если мой племянник за такой короткий срок сумел это разглядеть, он небезнадёжен и вполне стоит того безобразия, что мы вчера устроили всей семьёй.  
\- Я самый лучший? – вздохнул Майкрофт. – Ты действительно так думаешь?  
\- Разумеется. И Грегори так думает, и уж тем более твой Майкл. Но я всё-таки был первым, кто это понял, - улыбнулся Шерлок. – Хотя нет – первой была мама, но у неё всё-таки исключительное право.  
Как-то странно посмотрев на брата, Майкрофт зажмурился. «Тебе нужно отдохнуть», - услышал он и кивнул. Немного взяв себя в руки, он выпрямился, открыл глаза и взял чашку.  
\- Скоро же пасхальные каникулы. И если я правильно понимаю, у Майкла скоро день рождения? - уточнил Шерлок.  
\- Да, верно, - кивнул Майкрофт и выпил чай. – Мне пора.  
\- Конечно.  
Шерлок встал следом. Майкрофт у двери вдруг остановился и, развернувшись, взял брата за плечи. Ещё полгода тому назад Шерлок испугался бы такого прочувствованного взгляда, решив, что за ним последует прощание навсегда или еще какая-нибудь катастрофа. Но не теперь. Он притянул к себе голову Майкрофта и мягко прижался лбом к его лбу.  
\- Иди уже, папочка, - рассмеялся он. – Привет супругу.


End file.
